Magie et Obsidienne
by Nastesia.a
Summary: WIP Théa Johnson était une jeune femme parfaitement normale. Elle se contentait de son travail médiocre et de son minuscule appartement. Jusqu'au jour où elle fut, par un mystérieux phénomène, transportée dans un monde qu'elle ne connait que trop bien... En 1983. OC/SS.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci de moi. Je n'abandonne pas du tout Plutôt à Serpentard, simplement j'ai ressenti l'envie d'écrire quelque chose à moi - et cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques mois déjà.

Oui, c'est encore une de ces histoires de fan de Harry Potter qui est transportée à Poudlard. Cependant, je compte plutôt me concentrer que sur la romance - bien qu'il y aura un pairing avec Severus ensuite, comme le résumé l'indique. Cela ne se fera pas tout de suite, loin de là. Je compte les faire galérer, tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas si cette fiction sera très longue, pas trop longue ou courte, en fait, j'ai tendance à laisser les personnages avoir leur vie propre, et je me laisse porter par mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tous cas.

Ce n'est probablement pas si judicieux de ma part de commencer une fiction alors que je suis véritablement débordée en ce moment, mais que celui ici sait maîtriser son inspiration me lance la première pierre!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Nastesiasama

* * *

Théa Johnson n'était pas réputée pour sa patience, ni pour son bon caractère. Enfant, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire savoir à son entourage que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, à grand renfort de cris et de pleurs ; en grandissant, cette pratique n'étant plus vraiment socialement acceptée, elle s'en remit aux classiques bougonnements, haussements de ton et froncements de sourcils.

Mais là, elle n'avait personne pour écouter son mécontentement ; elle fronça les sourcils en direction de l'herbe humide sur laquelle elle était inconfortablement assise. Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver là ? Elle se souvenait clairement qu'elle était chez elle quelques heures plus tôt ; après être rentrée du travail, elle s'était assise sur son canapé, avait reposé ses jambes meurtries, et puis elle se retrouvait dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à son appartement, ni à son quartier, ni même à sa région.

Le soleil venait de se lever et dardait ses timides rayons sur ce qui semblait être une sorte de parc. Plongée dans l'obscurité un peu plus loin, une haute forme noire surplombait la plaine, encore inconscient de l'aube. Une cabane se tenait sur la droite de Théa, et derrière elle, la lisière menaçante d'un bois touffu.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, la jeune femme se leva, épousseta d'un air mécontent son pantalon un peu humide et se dirigea vers la cabane.

Elle était de toute évidence assez ancienne, et un rien branlante, ce qui lui donnait un charme tout particulier. Théa colla son oreille contre le battant pendant une minute ou deux, et n'entendit absolument rien ; puis elle frappa à la porte, et rien ne se produisit non plus à l'intérieur. Haussant les épaules, elle abaissa la poignée, qui grinça un peu, et entra dans la cabane.

Cette dernière n'était composée que d'une seule pièce, assez spacieuse, et le plafond était assez haut. Contre un mur, un lit aux proportions étonnantes ; Théa pourrait tenir dedans avec ses deux petites sœurs, et dormir confortablement.

Une cheminée trônait contre un autre mur ; des bûches neuves s'y tenaient, comme attendant d'être allumées. Curieusement, Théa remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien pour embraser le tout ; ni allumettes, ni briquet, ni lance-flamme, rien.

Elle était en train de contempler les dizaines de choses insolites qui pendaient au plafond, et elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts ce qui semblait être du crin de cheval, mais bien plus doux, résistant, et d'une couleur argentée, quand un aboiement de chien retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit.

'Voilà, Crockdur, on a terminé pour ce matin,' dit une voix grave et rocailleuse. Théa sursauta et se retourna, apeurée, et l'homme gigantesque s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Il était immense, bien plus grand qu'un être humain normal ; et une barbe touffue ornait ses joues pour retomber jusque sur son torse. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient tant bien que mal plaqués sur les deux côtés de son crâne, et un chiot se tenait à son côté, semblant anormalement grand pour un chiot, mais anormalement petit aux côtés de son maître.

'Tiens, bah bonjour mademoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du château ? Tu n'as pas cours ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable en accrochant une arbalète sur un clou sur le mur.

'Euh, je...' balbutia Théa. 'Cours? Je, euh... Je ne sais pas? Je me suis retrouvée ici il y a une dizaine de minutes, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où on est?'

'Eh bien, tu es chez moi, ma grande,' dit le géant d'un air bonhomme en embrassant du regard sa cabane.

'Euh, oui,' dit Théa d'un air aimable en essayant de contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur, 'mais c'est où, chez vous?'

Le géant fronça les sourcils et Théa déglutit.

'Mais enfin, on est sur les terres de Poudlard,' dit-il d'un ton perplexe. Tu n'as pas vu le château? Comment tu es arrivée ici?'

'Si je le savais,' dit Théa d'un air morne. 'Je me suis retrouvée là sans savoir comment, et je suis entrée, je ne savais pas que c'était chez vous. Je suis désolée.'

Puis elle repassa ce que le géant avait dit.

'Attendez une minute. Poudlard?'

'La plus grande école de magie du monde, pour sûr,' dit le géant avec un grand sourire attendri. 'J'ai l'honneur d'en être le garde-chasse depuis plusieurs années déjà. Tu n'es pas une élève, donc?'

Théa le regarda quelques secondes d'un air interdit, et s'assit machinalement sur une chaise dont l'assise lui arrivait presque aux côtes. 'Non,' souffla-t-elle. 'Je ne suis pas une élève.'

'Tu es une Moldue? Les Moldus ne peuvent pas voir le château, normalement,' dit Hagrid d'une voix inquiète. 'Je me demande si les barrières sont tombées. Il faut que j'en parle au Professeur Dumbledore.'

'Je voudrais bien vous accompagner, s'il vous plaît,' dit Théa d'une petite voix. Si c'était un rêve, autant le suivre et espérer se réveiller le plus vite possible.

'Bien sûr,' dit le géant. 'Comment tu t'appelles? Moi, c'est Rubeus Hagrid, mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid.'

Théa faillit dire 'je sais' mais se ravisa à temps. 'Enchantée, je m'appelle Théa Johnson.'

'De même, Théa,' dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. 'Je ne sais pas si le Professeur Dumbledore est au château aujourd'hui, mais c'est un jour de classe, il devrait y être. Suis-moi.'

Théa suivit Hagrid hors de sa cabane et put contempler la forme noire qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. La lumière avait fait son bout de chemin et illuminait les hautes tours et les fenêtres de ce qui semblait de plus en plus être bel et bien Poudlard, et Théa, malgré son incompréhension totale de ce qui lui arrivait, ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Le château était magnifique.

Hagrid la mena en lui faisant la conversation à propos de tout et de rien, et Théa, ravie d'écouter, le laissa parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils grimpent les escaliers en marbre et passent l'immense porte à double battant.

Le hall était gigantesque, et il était magnifique. Une autre paire de portes en face de l'entrée menait probablement à la Grande Salle – du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Théa – mais Hagrid la mena à droite, vers des escaliers.

L'ascension fut aussi déroutante qu'éprouvante. Les escaliers _bougeaient._ La jeune femme fut prise de peur à l'idée d'être déséquilibrée pendant son ascension par un escalier capricieux, et se concentra plutôt sur les tableaux qui discutaient entre eux et la regardaient d'un air curieux. Hagrid lui expliqua que les escaliers bougeaient selon leur propre bon vouloir, mais qu'en général ils étaient assez cléments avec les habitants du château.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une gargouille à l'air assez hideuse, et Hagrid prononça distinctement le mot de passe – Chocogrenouille. Théa soupira discrètement et redressa les épaules. Si c'était un rêve, ce serait bien qu'elle se réveille, maintenant. La jeune femme se rappela certaines notions à propos des rêves lucides. Si elle savait qu'elle était dans un rêve, normalement, elle devrait pouvoir influer dessus et lui faire devenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle essaya de changer la gargouille en danseuse étoile par la force de sa volonté, mais rien. Frustrée, elle soupira encore une fois, et, la gargouille s'étant décalée d'un air grincheux, elle posa le pied à la suite d'Hagrid dans l'escalier en spirale qui jouait les escalators.

Lorsque Hagrid frappa deux coups sur la lourde porte de chêne au sommet, le 'entrez' ne se fit pas attendre. Théa, ayant l'étrange conviction d'avoir rendez-vous avec son destin, suivit Hagrid dans le bureau.

Le Professeur Dumbledore – du moins, il lui ressemblait pas mal, avec ses longs cheveux blancs et sa barbe de la même couleur, les lunettes en demi-lunes, le nez aquilin – n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gras et noirs (c'était tout ce que pouvait voir Théa de là où elle était) était assis dans le fauteuil confortable en face de son bureau. Dumbledore se leva et sourit à Hagrid, avant de lancer à Théa un air interrogatif.

'Bonjour, Hagrid,' dit-il d'un air bienveillant. 'Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?'

'Professeur Snape, monsieur. Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Je rentrais de ma patrouille dans la forêt et quand je suis rentré chez moi, cette jeune femme était à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait là, alors je vous l'ai amenée. Je m'en vais, maintenant, j'ai à faire, une licorne s'est battue avec un Sombral et c'est pas beau à voir. Théa, si on se recroise, tu me diras si tu as eu les réponses à tes questions.'

Théa essaya de lui dire de rester, la bouche sèche, mais la porte se referma vite derrière lui, et elle se retrouva face à face avec le Professeur Dumbledore et avec le Professeur Snape, qui s'était levé à son tour.

'Euh...'

'Asseyez-vous, très chère,' dit Dumbledore d'un ton badin sans parvenir à masquer l'étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux bleus. 'Comment puis-je vous aider?'

Théa s'assit et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Voyons, elle était ridicule. Si elle avait su tenir tête à son patron alors qu'il l'accusait de tirer au flanc, elle pouvait faire face à un Dumbledore bienveillant, surtout qu'elle était probablement en train de rêver.

'Alors, voilà, je... J'étais chez moi après une journée de travail, et j'ai dû m'endormir, et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je suis à moitié persuadée que c'est un rêve, mais d'un autre côté, ça me semble vraiment réaliste, alors je suis un peu perdue, euh...'

Quelle éloquence, grimaça Théa dans son esprit. 'En fait, je veux dire que ça pourrait bien être un rêve, parce que je connais ce monde.'

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Snape. Théa garda ses yeux rivés sur le vieil homme, consciente que Snape lisait dans l'esprit des gens – et elle n'avait pas envie de le risquer pour l'instant. Puis elle se rappela que Dumbledore aussi, et elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

'Vous connaissez ce monde? Comment ça?'

'Je l'ai lu.' Théa se rendit compte du regard perplexe de Dumbledore sans même lever les yeux, et elle se racla la gorge. 'Là d'où je viens, Poudlard, tout votre monde, est dans un livre. Dans une série de livres, en fait. Très gros succès. Beaucoup d'argent à la clé. Les rêves de toute une génération.'

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, dont les iris semblaient la sonder, comme aux rayons X. Puis il détourna les yeux, et eut un hochement de tête imperceptible envers Snape, qui était hors de son champ de vision.

Elle eut une soudaine révélation.

'Hé!' s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. 'Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur moi?'

Le regard soudain mal à l'aise de Dumbledore la conforta dans son raisonnement. Elle fronça les sourcils et déporta son regard vers les tableaux qui peuplaient les murs, tous profondément endormis.

'Quoi qu'il en soit,' dit Théa après quelques secondes de malaise, 'je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici.'

'Je dois vous avouer, Miss...?'

'Johnson.'

'Je dois vous avouer, Miss Johnson, que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée non plus.'

'Ah.'

'Miss Johnson,' dit une voix profonde venant de sa droite. 'Comment savez-vous pour la Légilimencie?'

Théa se tourna vers lui. Il était à moitié retranché contre le mur, et la sondait de ses yeux d'obsidienne. 'Je l'ai lu. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes un expert en la matière, Professeur Snape, bien que votre spécialité soit l'Occlumencie.'

Snape haussa les sourcils, et Théa détourna le regard. Il lui semblait jeune – pas plus de vingt trois ou vingt quatre ans, bien qu'il avait l'air très fatigué, et très... vieux, en un sens. Pourtant, au début de Harry Potter, si ses calculs étaient justes, il avait déjà trente et un ans. La jeune femme se rendit compte distraitement qu'elle se souvenait étrangement bien des détails de la saga, même si elle ne s'était pas vraiment replongée dans les bouquins depuis quelques années déjà. Peut-être toutes ces années de relecture intensive et d'échanges sur Internet avec d'autres fans avaient-elles laissé une empreinte profonde sur sa mémoire.

'Je dois vous avouer, Miss Johnson, que les causes de votre arrivée ici me sont incompréhensibles,' dit Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse. 'Du moins, pour l'instant.'

'Alors nous sommes deux,' dit Théa avec un petit sourire.

A sa grande confusion, elle commençait à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve, que tout était bien réel. Et le plus étrange, c'était que cela ne la paniquait pas plus que ça. Comme si elle était investie d'une mission, ou de quelque chose dans le même genre. Ce qui n'était pas moins inquiétant.

'Professeur,' dit-elle sur une impulsion soudaine. 'Pensez-vous que je peux utiliser la magie?'

Dumbledore croisa les mains sur son bureau, et la regarda un instant, songeur. 'Je ne sais pas, Miss. Voudriez-vous essayer?'

Théa pesa le pour et le contre et hocha la tête, un vent d'anticipation lui parcourant l'esprit.

Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une baguette. Elle était d'une couleur mordorée, et Théa se demanda brièvement où était la baguette de Sureau.

'Voici une baguette de rechange que je garde au cas où,' dit-il en la posant devant elle. 'Vous pouvez essayer, disons, quelque chose d'inoffensif, comme un Wingardium Leviosa ou un Lumos. Quand vous serez prête.'

Théa prit la baguette entre ses mains et la regarda un instant avant de la lever dans sa main droite. Elle murmura 'Lumos' et à l'extrémité de sa baguette, une lumière tremblota un instant.

Snape ricana, et Théa lui jeta un regard mauvais.

'Très bien, très bien, Miss Johnson ! Je ne doute pas que la lumière sera plus intense avec quelques heures d'entraînement. La magie est un art délicat, comme le sait très bien Severus, et lui-même ne maîtrisait pas tous les sortilèges du premier coup,' dit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. 'Bien, bien. Je suppose que le temps que nous trouvions les raisons qui vous ont amenée ici, vous allez devoir rester, j'en ai bien peur. Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret?'

'J'aurai vingt-deux ans le mois prochain, Monsieur.'

Dumbledore tapota son bureau d'un air pensif.

'Vous êtes trop vieille pour être une élève, même en dernière année,' dit-il pensivement. 'Je me demande...'

Il marqua une longue pause, plongé dans ses pensées, et Théa risqua un regard vers Snape. Il semblait mécontent de ce que Dumbledore venait de dire, et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Théa haussa les épaules. Après tout, selon les livres, même s'il était un héros, il était aussi un être extrêmement désagréable. Elle n'était pas surprise.

'Oui, je pense que nous allons devoir demander au Professeur McGonagall. Severus, si tu veux bien?'

Snape hocha raidement la tête et attrapa un pot sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de lancer une pincée de poudre verte dans l'âtre vide. Les flammes, de la même couleur, montèrent immédiatement, et Snape s'agenouilla avant de passer sa tête dans la cheminée.

Même si Théa connaissait le procédé, elle ne put retenir un frisson devant cette scène pour le moins inhabituelle. Snape marmonna quelques mots, et se releva ; quelques instants plus tard, le feu ronfla, et une femme en sortit.

La description des livres étaient fidèles au Professeur McGonagall ; elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte et elle arborait un chignon serré, ainsi que des lunettes carrées. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore d'un air agacé.

'Albus, je vous signale que j'ai cours dans une dizaine de minutes. Si ce n'est pas urgent, j'ai deux douzaines de crapauds à préparer.'

'Mes excuses, Minerva,' dit Dumbledore d'un ton badin, 'mais c'est assez urgent, et en tant que Directrice Adjointe, vous méritez d'être là. Voici Théa Johnson, et elle a une histoire des plus particulières...'

Tandis que Dumbledore expliquait la situation au Professeur McGonagall, Théa se désintéressa brièvement de la conversation et promena son regard sur les instruments étranges qui peuplaient les étagères de part et d'autre du bureau. Certains sifflaient, d'autres ronronnaient comme des chats ; et d'autres encore étaient étrangement silencieux, comme s'il y avait une aura de quiétude autour d'eux.

'Eh bien,' dit le Professeur McGonagall d'un air intéressé, 'c'est bel et bien une histoire étonnante. Miss Johnson, vous nous connaissez donc d'un livre?'

'Euh, oui, Professeur,' dit Théa en se replongeant dans la conversation.

'Pouvez-vous... Eh bien, désolée du terme, mais... Le prouver?'

Théa jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

'Je vais d'abord vous demander, Monsieur, en quelle année sommes-nous? C'est que certaines informations seraient plutôt sensibles si elles étaient révélées trop tôt.'

'Très compréhensible, Miss,' dit Dumbledore d'un ton badin, comme si elle lui demandait quel temps il faisait dehors. 'Nous sommes en 1983.'

'D'accord,' dit Théa, bouleversée. 'Euh... Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, et vous trois faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.'

McGonagall échangea un regard étonné avec Dumbledore.

'Personne n'est censé être au courant en dehors de l'Ordre, pour Remus...' murmura-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

'D'un autre côté,' dit Snape d'une voix un peu méprisante, c'est une information aisément accessible pour qui a des affinités avec les Mangemorts et Fenrir Greyback.'

'Non mais vous m'avez bien regardée?' s'exclama Théa sans réfléchir. 'Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un Mangemort, avec ma tenue de... Moldue? Vous voulez que je vous le prouve, vraiment? Non, parce que je pourrais _vous_ le prouver, Professeur Snape, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous plaise vraiment. Vous êtes sûr?'

Snape la regarda d'un air hautain. 'Je demande à voir.'

Théa jeta un regard mal à l'aise vers le Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'aimait pas ce Snape, c'était certain, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus parler de son passé tortueux alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas censée le savoir pour l'instant. Heureusement, la vieille femme parut comprendre.

'De toute façon, mon cours va commencer,' dit-elle d'un air charitable. 'Je vous laisse. Et Albus, n'oubliez pas de me tenir au courant concernant la suite des évènements, je trouve cette histoire tout à fait intéressante. Miss Johnson, Severus, au plaisir.'

En quelques instants, elle fut partie, et Snape continua.

'Eh bien, Miss Johnson? J'attends vos preuves?'

Le ton dédaigneux sur lequel cette phrase avait été prononcée enleva à Théa tout scrupule.

'Vous étiez amoureux de Lily Evans, et vous êtes un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Votre Patronus est une biche, et c'est de votre faute si les parents Potter sont morts,' dit-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Snape pâlit, et son regard, qui un instant vacilla, montra une si grande douleur que Théa regretta à l'instant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit.

'Je suis désolée, Professeur,' dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. 'Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.'

Snape se détourna et, le dos raide, s'adressa à Dumbledore. 'Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle sait des choses, comme si elle les avait lues, en effet. Maintenant, que fait-on?'

'Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée,' dit Théa encore une fois, contrite.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard bienveillant. 'Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Johnson, notre Severus n'est pas un modèle d'amabilité non plus. En ce qui concerne votre situation, vous ne pouvez pas être une élève, de toute évidence. Le plus logique serait de vous faire passer pour une assistante, car même si nous n'en prenons plus beaucoup, ce procédé était jadis très utilisé à Poudlard. Cela dit, vos lacunes en magie – ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas votre faute – excluent pour l'instant les matières comme les Sortilèges ou la Métamorphose...'

Snape jeta à Dumbledore un regard d'avertissement, et Théa suivit l'échange silencieux entre eux, captivée.

'Êtes-vous douée en chimie Moldue, Miss Johnson?'

Théa hocha la tête.

'Je voulais devenir chimiste, avant. J'avais de très bonnes notes à l'école, en tous cas.'

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

'Albus...' siffla Snape.

'Vous serez notre nouvelle assistante en Potions,' dit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. 'Oui, décidément, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.'

'Albus!' s'écria Snape.

'Ne proteste pas, Severus, ma décision est prise!' continua Dumbledore. 'Severus vous donnera des cours accélérés pour que vous puissiez gérer les trois premières années, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Je suis sûre que vous apprendrez très vite. Il va vous falloir une robe de sorcière, et...'

'Albus, c'est absolument hors de question.'

Dumbledore l'ignora, et Théa soupira intérieurement. Le vieil homme avait l'air du genre têtu, et elle commençait à se résigner, passé le premier instant de choc. Après tout, elle avait longtemps rêvé, en lisant Harry Potter, de suivre des cours de Potions, tant elle trouvait ça passionnant.

'Severus, tu traiteras Miss Johnson comme ton égale, j'espère,' dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. 'Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'espère tout au moins une certaine cordialité entre vous. Et jamais de discorde devant les élèves, bien sûr. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous autres, professeurs, sont des êtres humains,' dit-il en gloussant. 'Miss Johnson, je suis désolé de vous imposer cette situation, mais le monde extérieur est toujours dangereux, malgré la défaite de Voldemort il y a quelques années. Certaines personnes seraient prêtes à tout pour accéder aux informations que vous détenez, et il est de bon ton que vous soyez venue directement ici. Officiellement, vous serez une ancienne élève de Poudlard, vous avez reçu votre diplôme il y a huit ans, ce qui exclut toute forme de reconnaissance de la part des élèves qui sont présents en ce moment. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le personnel seront informée des tenants et aboutissants de votre venue ici, sous Fidelitas. Je serai le Gardien du Secret. Il serait bien que vous participiez vous aussi au sortilège, mais je ne vous force à rien. Une dernière question. Avons-nous de bonnes raisons de penser que Voldemort n'est pas mort et a des chances de revenir un jour?'

Théa pesa le pour et le contre avant de décider que cette révélation n'était pas trop dangereuse.

'Je pense que oui, Monsieur.'

'Très bien,' dit Dumbledore comme si elle lui avait dit que les chats faisaient miaou. 'Severus, il y a des quartiers à côté des tiens qui sont libres, n'est-ce pas? Je te demande d'y mener Miss Johnson dès maintenant. Théa, bienvenue à Poudlard.'

Un peu éberluée, Théa se leva. 'Merci, monsieur,' dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Dumbledore lui sourit. 'Allez-y, maintenant, les enfants,' dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Snape ouvrit la porte, et la tint pour Théa, ce qui, pensa-t-elle, était plutôt bon signe. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il se mit à marcher tout droit dans un couloir, et Théa le suivit précipitamment.

Eh bien, se dit-elle, ça promet.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus ne passait _pas_ une bonne journée.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé ; il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit là, et mieux encore, il ne donnait pas de cours le vendredi matin. Il avait donc passé le début de la matinée dans le bureau d'Albus afin de débattre, comme souvent, de la situation des anciens Mangemorts.

La majorité était derrière les barreaux, mais Severus savait très bien que certains – Lucius Malfoy, par exemple – étaient passés au travers des filets de la justice. Lui-même ne devait son salut qu'à Dumbledore, quand il aurait cent fois mériter de se retrouver à Azkaban ; mais Malfoy, lui, avait réussi sans aucun problème à graisser la patte du Ministre et à le noyer de paroles faussement pleines de remords. L'Imperius, bien sûr. Severus l'avait pourtant trouvé bien lucide lorsqu'il s'était amusé à décimer une famille entière avec l'aide de Bellatrix.

Pire encore que sa liberté, Lucius avait réussi à gagner de l'influence auprès de Millicent Bagnold. La Ministre fraîchement élue, tout à sa joie de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber, avait été émue par les fables de Lucius ; et ses généreuses donations aidant, Lucius était devenu le plus jeune membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. Traçant par la même occasion son chemin dans les cœurs des sorciers qui étaient restés neutres dans la guerre opposant l'Ordre du Phénix au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais sur ces joyeuses considération, Hagrid était entré dans le bureau, accompagné de cette fille qui devenait vraisemblablement son assistante. Pourquoi Albus avait décidé de la lui assigner plutôt qu'à Pomona, par exemple, Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Probablement pour le 'sociabiliser', ou pour une autre lubie de ce genre.

Toute cette histoire était tout de même intrigante. C'était la première fois que Severus était confronté à un phénomène magique pareil, et de toute évidence, Dumbledore n'y comprenait rien non plus, du moins pour l'instant.

Il s'agirait donc de déterminer ce que la jeune femme savait ; et surtout, d'essayer de trouver un moyen de tirer profit de ces informations. Elle avait l'air pourtant attachée à l'idée de ne pas dévoiler d'informations qui changeraient trop le cours de l'histoire. Dumbledore ne manquerait pas d'aller dans son sens, Severus en était sûr ; mais il était également déterminé à, si possible, trouver le plus de raccourcis possibles pour en terminer avec cette fichue idéologie, et mettre ses anciens collègues derrière les barreaux.

Cela dit, cette fille restait pénible, et il allait devoir passer la majorité de ses cours en sa compagnie. Les apprentis au sein de Poudlard, selon la tradition, étaient censés suivre leur tuteur pendant deux ans, et ledit tuteur était censé leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait pendant ce laps de temps. Cependant, ils avaient tous bien conscience que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, bien que Severus ait tout de même la lourde charge d'apprendre à Johnson les rudiments de la magie. Ce qui n'était, selon lui, pas franchement plus brillant.

* * *

Lorsque Théa franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, elle était épuisée.

Pourtant, elle avait passé la majorité de sa journée allongée sur son lit, attendant de se réveiller. Sans succès, de toute évidence. Le découragement l'avait lentement gagnée et elle pensa avec nostalgie à son appartement, à sa bibliothèque, à son plaid bien chaud et même à ses voisins bruyants. Elle pensa à ses sœurs, Martha et Judith, restées dans son Angleterre. Elle pensa même à son patron ronchon et vindicatif.

Tout cela lui semblait très loin maintenant, comme si elle était déjà partie depuis des siècles ; et la perspective de devoir passer encore potentiellement plusieurs mois ou années dans ce monde l'attristait, alors qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé d'y vivre.

Cependant, dans ses rêves, il y avait toujours sa famille, ses racines. Dans ce monde, elle n'était même pas encore née, sa mère avait vingt ans.

Puis une pensée l'avait frappée.

Son père était encore en vie.

Matthew Johnson était mort brutalement à cause d'une chute, pendant une randonnée en montagne, alors que Théa avait treize ans. Cela l'avait vraiment remuée et même si elle considérait avoir fait son deuil, il lui manquait parfois cruellement.

Théa avait longuement considéré l'idée d'essayer de le retrouver dans ce monde-ci. Mais elle était terrifiée par les conséquences. Et si elle était vue ? Peut-être ne naîtrait-elle pas dans son monde. C'était un des paradoxes qui creusaient la tête des écrivains depuis des dizaines d'années. Théa avait reçu la preuve que la magie existait bel et bien ; et elle était prête à tout pour ne pas disparaître. Même si cela voulait dire être obligée de dire adieu à son père encore une fois, quand ça avait été si douloureux.

Sur ces tristes pensées, elle voyait approcher l'heure du dîner, et elle s'était mise en quête de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, pendant que Snape l'amenait à ses appartements, elle avait réussi à mémoriser assez bien les lieux, et elle ne se perdit que brièvement.

Elle se gratta le cou d'un air absent. Un elfe de maison avait déposé des robes de sorcière à peu près ajustées dans son salon plus tôt dans la journée, et elle les trouvait étrangement lourdes. Elle n'était pas habituée à porter ce genre de vêtements, mais elle devait avouer que ces derniers étaient plus chauds que les simples jean et tee-shirt qu'elle portait auparavant.

Abandonner ses vêtements Moldus – elle ne s'habituait vraiment pas à ce mot – avait été plus difficile de prévu. Elle avait l'impression d'accepter cette situation en revêtant les robes de sorcière, comme si elle se résignait ; mais d'un autre côté, elle devait bien s'adapter au style vestimentaire des lieux si elle voulait coller à son rôle.

Théa s'assit à la place que lui indiqua Dumbledore, à savoir entre lui et Snape. Ô joie. Elle ne montra rien de son déplaisir pendant le repas, cependant. Snape resta silencieux comme la mort et Dumbledore ne cessait de l'inonder d'anecdotes assez drôle mais vite rébarbatives, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait entre les deux.

'Miss Johnson,' dit Dumbledore en reposant dignement ses couverts, 'les formalités concernant vos achats sont réglés. Vous aurez probablement besoin d'un chaudron et de vêtements, ainsi que de livres. Vous irez demain à Pré-au-Lard – Severus, je compte sur vous pour l'y accompagner.'

Avant que Snape et Théa ne puissent protester, mus pour une fois par la même motivation, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit rapidement.

Théa avait entendu des murmures intrigués à l'instant où elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle et s'était assise à la table des professeurs. Les regards n'avaient cessé de se tourner vers elle tout le long du dîner, et elle n'était pas mécontente que Dumbledore éclaircisse les interrogations.

'Mes chers élèves,' commença-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, 'vous n'êtes pas sans remarquer une nouvelle présence à la table des professeurs. En effet, Miss Johnson' – Théa se leva – 'va désormais assister le Professeur Snape. Elle l'assistera pendant vos cours et le secondera dans toutes ses fonctions. Elle possède les mêmes droits qu'un professeur, je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un bon accueil. Je vous remercie.'

Les élèves applaudirent poliment, et certaines personnes commencèrent à se lever pour regagner leurs dortoirs.

'Miss Johnson,' dit une voix profonde tandis que Théa se levait de la table. 'Je vous attends demain matin à huit heures dans le hall d'entrée. Ne soyez _pas_ en retard.'

Théa réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel – plus à cause de la foule d'élèves dans la salle que pour ménager les sentiments de Snape et hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire. Autant essayer d'apaiser les tensions tout de suite. Snape haussa un sourcil et se leva à son tour avant de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas digne. Le sourire de Théa se fana sur son visage, et Dumbledore lui tapota la main.

'Ne vous en faites pas,' dit-il d'un ton docte. 'Severus finira bien par se fatiguer d'être désagréable.'

'J'en doute,' murmura Théa. 'Mais merci, Professeur.'

'Voyons, Théa,' dit Dumbledore d'un air réprobateur. 'Vous faites partie du personnel maintenant. Appelez-moi Albus, je vous en prie.'

Théa hocha la tête et sortit par la porte dérobée réservée aux professeurs. Elle s'arrangea pour retrouver ses appartements du premier coup et se glissa dans son lit. Il faisait diablement froid dans ces cachots. La jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser. La journée avait été si riche en émotions qu'à la minute où elle ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée à sept heures par un réveil qui n'existait pas.

Lorsque Théa entendit le réveil, elle se retourna en maugréant et, par réflexe, appuya lourdement sa main vers l'endroit habituel de son réveil, sur la table de nuit. Cependant, tout à son sommeil, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, dans sa chambre ; et la table de nuit était ici plus basse, mais surtout, il n'y avait rien dessus.

Ses doigts et une partie de sa paume s'écrasèrent violemment sur la surface en bois, ce qui acheva complètement de la réveiller, et le réveil continuait de sonner. Théa grogna et ramena sa main vers elle, la serrant contre son cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle examina les dégâts.

Heureusement, rien n'était cassé, mais elle était bien partie pour avoir mal toute la matinée. Théa grogna et mit un pied à terre, afin de trouver ce foutu réveil et de le détruire sans pitié.

A la seconde où la plante de son pied toucha la pierre froide, le réveil s'arrêta. Théa soupira – les sorciers avaient vraiment des moyens de torture tout personnels – et se leva complètement, vacillant un peu.

A huit heures tapantes, elle était devant les grandes portes du hall. Il était si ignoblement tôt pour un samedi matin qu'elle ne croisa qu'un Serpentard de troisième année en arrivant. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour la jauger, et Théa haussa un sourcil, puis il partit vers les hauteurs, probablement à la bibliothèque ou à la volière.

Juste après qu'il soit partie, Snape fit son entrée dans le hall. Théa inspira profondément et se prépara à une matinée tendue. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter le tempérament du professeur de Potions pendant plusieurs heures sans lui répliquer sur le même ton ; elle se connaissait trop bien. Snape aurait dû l'impressionner, et il était certes assez impressionnant, dans le genre 'J'ai fait et vu des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, regarde comme je suis ténébreux' : mais savoir pertinemment qu'il avait été fou amoureux de Lily, que c'était la cause principale de son apparence de cadavre, et qu'il finirait par guider Harry dans sa quête, le décrédibilisait complètement. Certes, il était tout de même impressionnant – l'espionnage et tout ça – mais il était aussi beaucoup plus humain. Théa sourit en s'imaginant lui dire que Harry allait appeler son fils 'Albus Severus Potter'. Le connaissait, apprendre que son nom serait un jour associé à 'Potter' le mettrait probablement hors de ses gonds, et peut-être même qu'il ne jouerait pas le même rôle au sein de la dernière bataille. Il serait peut-être plus sage de se raviser.

'Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?' grogna Snape en arrivant près d'elle.

'Bonjour à vous aussi,' dit Théa d'un ton guilleret. 'Je pensais à une anecdote, voilà tout.'

Snape la regarda quelques instants, soupçonneux, avant d'ouvrir d'un geste de la main l'une des lourdes portes géantes du château.

Théa se faufila par la mince entrée laissée entre les deux battants, et Snape la suivit, avant de refermer la porte, manuellement cette fois. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses robes et lui tendit la baguette que Dumbledore lui avait prêtée la veille.

'Albus veut que vous preniez cette baguette, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, probablement pendant les vacances d'hiver.'

'Merci,' dit Théa en la glissant dans sa poche.

Snape hocha la tête et se mit, comme à son habitude, à marcher tout droit dans le parc. Théa trottina pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle mesurait une quinzaine de centimètres de moins que lui, et il marchait _vraiment_ vite, comme si c'était pour lui un plaisir puéril de la faire lutter pour le rattraper.

'Vous pourriez ralentir un peu?' demanda Théa en se retenant d'ajouter 'pauvre crétin' à la fin de sa phrase.

'Je ne vois pas pourquoi,' dit Snape, en ralentissant néanmoins un tout petit peu. 'Après tout, c'est de votre faute si je me retrouve ici un samedi matin, alors que j'ai énormément à faire pour mes cours.'

Théa ferma les yeux un bref instant, mais elle n'y tenait plus.

'Je vous demande pardon,' rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glaçant, 'mais il me semble que je n'ai pas demandé plus que vous à être coincée ici. Vous pensez que ça me plaît?'

Snape ricana pour toute réponse.

'Vous êtes vraiment un sombre crétin,' s'écria Théa en s'arrêtant devant les grilles du château. 'Vous croyez que je ne préférerais pas être chez moi, dans _mon_ Angleterre, avec _m_ _a_ famille ? Je sais que la notion même de famille vous échappe complètement, mais j'aime la mienne, et elle me manque! Je n'ai pour l'instant aucun moyen de retour, alors s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas un enfer du temps que j'ai à passer ici, _Severus_!'

Snape la regarda d'un air si glacial que Théa frissonna presque.

'Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisée à utiliser mon prénom, Miss Johnson.'

La voix était réfrigérante ; comme si elle avait plongé dans un baquet d'eau glacée. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut tentée de s'excuser, mais elle valait mieux que ça.

'Vous savez quoi? Retournez dans vos putain de cachots. J'ai pas besoin de vous, de toute façon.'

Pour toute réponse, Snape déverrouilla la grille et la poussa d'un geste brusque.

'Albus m'a demandé d'y aller avec vous, j'y vais avec vous,' dit-il simplement. 'Même si c'est l'une des dernières choses que j'ai envie de faire.'

'Alors prenez-vous en à Albus,' grinça Théa en franchissant les grilles. Elle nota tout de même distraitement, tout à sa colère, qu'il lui tenait la porte à chaque fois qu'elle devait en franchir une avec elle. Il le faisait sûrement inconsciemment, car l'idée d'un Snape courtois était aussi incroyable que celle d'un lion sauvage affectueux.

Le trajet jusque Pré-au-Lard se passa dans un silence glacial, comme d'habitude. Théa ruminait sa colère dans son coin, et Snape avait l'air de faire plus ou moins la même chose, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir douze ans.

'Écoutez,' dit Théa en se campant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, 'j'ai passé l'âge de ces querelles d'enfant. Apparemment, on va passer une paire de semaines ensemble, voire plus encore, selon la capacité d'Albus à me sortir de cette situation. Donc ce serait peut-être mieux si l'on était plus... pas amicaux, mais courtois? Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire la guerre pendant toute la durée de mon séjour ici.'

Snape la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. 'Sérieusement? Vous pensez que c'est un piège? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vous savez. On m'a imposée à vous d'accord, mais on vous a imposé à moi, aussi. Oh et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est la première fois qu'on vous propose une trêve ou quoi?'

Théa le regarda quelques instants.

'Oh, et pourquoi je pose encore la question. Vous savez, il y a des êtres humains qui vous veulent du bien, en dehors de Dumbledore.'

'Arrêtez de croire que vous allez faire quoi que ce soit pour moi,' dit finalement Snape en ricanant. 'Si je vous supporte, c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, et que j'ai une dette envers lui.'

'Espèce de crétin,' siffla Théa d'un air outré. 'Une dette envers Dumbledore? Ce n'est pas envers lui que vous avez une dette. Lily est morte, et Dumbledore l'a laissée donner le titre du Gardien du Secret à Pettigrow, c'est pour ça qu'elle...'

Théa s'arrêta de parler précipitamment, mais le mal était fait. Snape la fixa, interdit.

'Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?'

'Euh, rien, tiens, on a des courses à faire non? Allez, venez,' dit Théa d'un air paniqué en amorçant quelques pas vers le village.

'Johnson, revenez ici, immédiatement,' dit Snape d'une voix blanche. 'C'est Pettigrow qui a tué Lily?'

Théa lui jeta un regard douloureux.

'Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de le dire,' dit-elle plaintivement. 'Je vous promets que sinon je le ferais mais je n'ai vraiment pas le droit. Imaginez que je vous dise tout et que je ne puisse pas rentrer chez moi?'

'Vous pourriez sauver des dizaines de vies, des centaines, même.'

'Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas? Je prends conscience à peine maintenant que vous êtes vivants, que vous n'êtes pas un monde imaginaire. Mais si je ne peux pas revenir? Vous pensez à ça?'

'Vous êtes égocentrique,' s'écria Snape d'un air furieux. 'Tout ce qui compte, c'est votre petite famille, c'est ça?'

'Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez plus de famille que vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer mon amour pour la mienne,' dit Théa d'une voix glaciale. 'C'est facile pour vous. Vous n'avez rien à perdre.'

'Vous pourriez écourter cette guerre, bordel! Vous pourriez faire une différence! Vous voulez vraiment retourner dans votre quotidien médiocre?'

Théa le regarda quelques instants.

'Comment vous savez que mon quotidien est médiocre?'

'Oh, je vous en prie,' dit Snape avec un ricanement. 'Votre esprit est un buffet à volonté, il suffit de se servir.'

La gifle fusa sans préavis, mais Snape avait des réflexes hors du commun. Avant même que la main de Théa ne le touche, il avait sorti sa baguette, esquivé le geste, et l'avait immobilisée.

'Typiquement Moldu,' dit-il d'un air méprisant. 'Si vous avez terminé, nous pourrons peut-être en terminer avec cette matinée désastreuse.'

Théa ne pouvait pas répondre, et se contenta de le fixer d'un air furieux. Lorsque Snape leva le sortilège d'un air indifférent, Théa le regarda avec un incommensurable mépris, articula le mot 'lâche' d'une voix traînante et froide, cruelle, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger avec une souveraine indifférence vers le village en contrebas.

* * *

Severus était comme pétrifié. Il était allé trop loin. C'était trop tôt. Johnson venait d'arriver ; elle s'accrochait encore à un espoir de retour. Cependant, le fait était qu'ils n'avaient strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de cas similaire. Et qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chances de retourner dans son monde un jour.

Il avait trouvé cela profondément injuste pour elle, malgré son antipathie pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait certes rien demandé, même si elle était totalement insupportable ; et en la mettant au poste d'assistante de Severus, Dumbledore savait très bien qu'il était en train de l'intégrer à un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Contre son gré, manifestement.

Elle savait des choses, se dit Severus en avançant rapidement sur la route afin de la retrouver. Elle savait des choses, et elle était un pion capital pour la guerre, Albus le savait, et Severus également. Severus doutait même qu'il fasse des efforts pour la renvoyer chez elle. Il devait penser pouvoir la garder avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nécessaire.

Mais cela durerait trop longtemps, et Severus n'avait pas envie de se la coltiner des années. Et il estimait qu'il serait juste qu'elle soit au courant des plans de Dumbledore à son égard, au lieu d'attendre bêtement et en vain qu'il la renvoie chez elle en faisant des bourdes monumentales.

Severus repensa à Pettigrow. Même lui ne savait pas qu'il avait trahi ; il avait cru comme tout le monde que le petit homme grassouillet était mort sous la baguette de Sirius Black. Et pourtant, si elle le disait, c'était probablement vrai. Severus trouvait encore cette histoire abracadabrante mais elle lui avait apporté des preuves auxquelles même Voldemort n'aurait pas eu accès. Elle devait avoir raison sur le reste également. Et Albus ne lui avait rien dit...

Il fallait amadouer cette fille, et il fallait le faire bien. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide à mettre fin à la guerre avant qu'elle ne commence. Dumbledore avait tendance à penser qu'il fallait attendre que les choses se produisent d'elles-mêmes, mais Severus ne voulait pas attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit aussi puissant qu'avant pour frapper. C'était le moment idéal. Il n'avait plus de partisans, probablement même plus d'enveloppe charnelle, et Johnson savait tout de la situation.

Ayant pris sa décision, Severus se mit à courir afin de rattraper la jeune femme.

* * *

Hello tout le monde!

Un deuxième chapitre, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain. Bien entendu, le rythme ne sera pas d'un chapitre par jour, sinon je ne tiendrai jamais. Voilà un peu plus de Théa et de Severus! Les deux se détestent manifestement, mais pourront-ils oeuvrer dans un but commun? Severus réussira-t-il à la manipuler?

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.

Bien à vous,

Nastesia


	3. Chapter 3

Théa était furieuse. Et déçue. Mais surtout furieuse.

Elle avait fait des efforts, elle lui avait même _souri_ , et tout ça pour quoi? Pour se faire insulter à la moindre occasion. Sans raison valable. Quel abruti.

Enfin... Théa reconnaissait quand même qu'il devait être frustrant de savoir qu'elle pouvait changer les choses, et qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Tous les morts qu'il y aurait... Théa essayait de se rassurer en se souvenant que dans son monde, tous n'étaient que des personnages de fiction, mais à elle, ils lui semblaient bien réels.

Théa était arrivée dans le village, laissant Snape derrière elle, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Pour se divertir de ses sombres pensées, elle avait commencé à l'explorer, et n'avait croisé personne ; après tout, il n'était pas encore neuf heures, et l'on était samedi. Les boutiques étaient toutes ouvertes, mais il n'y avait personne dans les rues, et Théa aperçut un homme dans une librairie faire soigneusement l'inventaire.

Théa commençait à regretter d'avoir traité Snape de lâche. Non seulement ce n'était pas approprié à la situation – il était moins lâche qu'elle, pour le coup – mais en plus elle avait sélectionné l'insulte uniquement parce qu'elle savait que c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus de mal. S'excuser était bien entendu hors de question, mais elle culpabilisait un peu quand même.

Soupirant, elle s'assit sur un banc humide, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été arrachée de sa vie, elle comprit que son espoir de retour était mince. Elle avait déjà changé le cours des choses ; elle avait déjà révélé à Snape que Sirius Black était innocent. Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Severus était parti chercher Johnson en pensant qu'elle allait l'insulter et probablement essayer de le frapper à nouveau. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de cas de figure, mais certainement pas à la voir pleurer.

Hors de vue, il réfléchit un instant à la situation. Il était très mauvais pour consoler les gens, du moins le supposait-il ; il n'avait jamais essayé. D'un autre côté, si elle pleurait, cela voulait dire qu'elle était vulnérable, et malléable. Snape examina les raisons qui pouvaient la faire pleurer, et en retint deux. Une, elle avait été blessée par ce que Severus avait dit, mais cela voulait dire également qu'elle tenait compte de son opinion. Fort peu probable. Deux, elle avait compris qu'elle ne rentrerait probablement pas.

Severus penchait pour la seconde solution, sans aucune hésitation.

Sa stratégie arrêtée, il s'avança doucement vers elle, et se campa devant le banc. Elle avait la tête entre les mains, et ses longs cheveux auburn retombaient devant son visage, l'empêchant de la voir. Elle reniflait de temps en temps misérablement.

'J'aurais attendu mieux de votre part,' dit Snape d'une voix traînante.

Johnson sursauta, mais ne leva pas la tête.

'Laissez-moi tranquille,' dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

'Voyons, ça ne peut pas aller si mal,' lui répondit Severus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Théa se tourna vers lui, et Severus put voir à quel point ses yeux étaient bouffis. Il retint à grand-peine une exclamation de dédain. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles.

'Vous essayez de me _consoler_ ou quoi? Pour quoi faire?' demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Severus soupira. Au temps pour la subtilité.

'Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu de ma faute, et Albus a spécifiquement dit que je ne devais pas vous faire de mal, physiquement ou mentalement,' dit-il de sa voix normale, et en s'écartant d'elle de quelques centimètres.

'Oh, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas décevoir _Albus_ ,' ricana Théa d'un air mauvais.

'Idéalement, non, c'est mon supérieur,' répliqua Severus sur le même ton. 'Mais je tiens à souligner que vous rendez les choses extrêmement difficiles. C'est sidérant. Cela fait quoi, vingt-quatre heures que vous êtes ici, et vous me causez déjà plus de problèmes que tous les étudiants de Poudlard réunis.'

'Oh,' dit Théa d'une voix faussement mielleuse, 'vous me voyez désolée d'empiéter sur votre temps personnel, Professeur Snape, sincèrement, je suis désolée d'avoir été transportée dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien, peuplé de crétins dans votre genre qui essayent de me faire abandonner l'espoir de rentrer chez moi afin de se sauver eux-mêmes.'

'Ce n'est pas pour moi!' s'écria Severus, hors de lui. Comment cette stupide gamine s'arrangeait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement? 'Je m'en fous, de mourir ou de vivre dans cette foutue guerre! Je veux juste que...' Il marqua une pause, mal à l'aise. 'Que Lily ne soit pas morte en vain, et qu'on en termine.'

Théa se tortilla sur son banc, luttant contre l'envie de partir en courant. Aveuglée par sa douleur, elle avait oublié que cela ne faisait que deux ans que Lily était morte ; et vu à quel point il était détruit dans les années quatre vingt dix, il devait être au trente sixième dessous en 1983.

'Désolée,' murmura Théa. 'Je sais que vous l'aimiez, et je sais pourquoi vous vous battez.'

'Vraiment? Parce que si vous le saviez, vous essayeriez de le changer,' dit Severus amèrement. 'Vous essayeriez de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas _pour rien._ De faire en sorte que les enfants que vous avez sous votre responsabilité à Poudlard restent vivants encore des années.'

'Putain, Snape,' grogna la jeune femme. 'Vous savez très bien que c'est un choix très difficile, et je ne suis absolument pas prête à le faire pour l'instant.'

'Théa,' dit Severus en grimaçant intérieurement à l'idée de l'appeler par son prénom. Apparemment, ça avait marché. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, mais sans animosité. 'Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs. Apparemment, nous venons de mondes différents. Un où la magie existe, un autre où elle n'existe pas. Il n'y a _jamais_ eu de passage entre les deux mondes, pas aller-retour, jamais.'

'Mais je suis venue. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas repartir?'

'Votre simple venue a déjà tout changé,' répondit Severus. 'Je sais désormais qui porte la responsabilité, avec moi, de la mort de Lily. Je ne peux pas prétendre l'ignorer. Et dans les registres de Poudlard, il y aura toujours votre nom et votre prénom. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez rentrer un jour.'

Et il était sincère. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ça marchait, mais il savait très bien qu'un sorcier ne pourrait pas la ramener, c'était un acte qui demandait trop de magie. Peut-être la magie la ramènerait-elle lorsqu'elle aurait rempli sa mission dans le monde des Sorciers, quelle qu'elle soit, mais c'était plus probablement un phénomène étrange qui s'était produit pour une raison inconnue, mais quoi qu'il en soit, les travaux magiques avaient récemment prouvé que la magie n'avait pas de conscience d'elle même, elle existait, c'était tout. Il était probable que Johnson n'ait aucune mission à remplir, et que les deux mondes se soient simplement rencontrés à l'endroit précis où elle se tenait, et que, par hasard, elle ait changé de monde, et de ligne temporelle.

'Vous le pensez vraiment, ou vous voulez simplement que je vous aide à gagner votre guerre?'

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, 'Je pense simplement que tant que vous êtes là, autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose qui fera la différence. Ici, vous pouvez être une héroïne.'

* * *

Théa était troublée par ce que venait de lui dire Snape. Elle commençait, à sa grande horreur, à croire qu'il avait raison. Elle avait toujours été altruiste, et un peu trop empathe ; et cela lui avait causé un certain nombre de problèmes lorsqu'elle avait compris que des gens mourraient tous les jours, laissant derrière eux des familles et des amis.

Elle avait réussi à se raisonner en se disant que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire ; mais savoir qu'ici, elle pouvait faire une différence, la tuait à petit feu.

Elle savait que des enfants allaient mourir ; elle savait qu'Harry Potter souffrirait pendant des années avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Elle savait que Snape allait mourir.

Et malgré son antipathie certaine pour ce sombre abruti, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure non plus, parce qu'il était du côté du bien, et qu'il était intelligent. Et que ce serait dommage, voilà.

Elle soupira lourdement.

'En admettant que j'accepterais, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire?'

Snape la regarda un instant, interdit.

'Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, je voudrais simplement connaître votre plan.'

'Eh bien, de toute évidence, il faudrait de la préparation,' dit Snape d'une voix profonde. 'Je devrais vous enseigner la magie le plus vite possible, et nous devrions cacher nos plans à Albus, car il serait contre. Il pense qu'il faut laisser les choses suivre leur cours, mais je suis contre. On pourrait avoir Minerva de notre côté, cela dit. Pour brouiller les pistes. Il faudrait que je vous enseigne l'Occlumencie, afin d'empêcher Albus de tout découvrir. Et nous partirions.'

'Pour combien de temps?'

'Le temps qu'il faudra pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suppose,' dit Snape sombrement. 'Comment nous allons le faire, ça, c'est votre problème.'

Théa soupira.

'Et si je fais ça, je fais très probablement une croix sur ma vie chez moi.'

'Probablement,' admit Snape. 'Mais c'est très probablement déjà le cas.'

Théa lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas rien à perdre! Elle avait une famille, quelques amis, un boulot. Certes, pas de plan d'avenir immédiat, mais elle avait encore une bonne soixantaine d'années à vivre, avec un peu de chance, entourée des siens.

Et maintenant, elle était coincée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, sans espoir de retour, ou presque. Snape avait raison ; elle avait déjà changé quelque chose en moins de vingt quatre heures. Et elle le ferait probablement encore. Pourquoi sa vie dans son monde vaudrait-elle mieux que celles des gens de ce monde? Et après tout, elle pouvait toujours recommencer une nouvelle vie, avec la magie...

Théa secoua la tête. Cette possibilité avait décidément un goût amer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ne pas aider Snape.

Mais Théa se souvint de son père et des valeurs qu'il lui avait apprises. Lorsque Théa avait huit ans, sa grand-mère était morte, et elle avait été dévastée. Son père l'avait alors prise sur ses genoux et lui avait expliqué que sa grand-mère aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, pour les vivants, au lieu de se lamenter pour les morts. Théa savait bien que ses soeurs et sa mère n'étaient pas mortes, mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers elles, du moins pour l'instant. Elle était partie bien plus loin que sa grand-mère.

Elle soupira lourdement, s'essuya les yeux, passa ses doigts gelés dans ses cheveux, et releva la tête vers Snape.

'D'accord,' dit-elle en inspirant profondément. 'Je vais vous aider.'

Snape, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, eut un minuscule sourire. Théa le regarda longuement, sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, malgré ce que cela lui coûtait. Elle sourit faiblement à son tour.

'Très bien,' dit-il en se levant. Théa fit de même, les jambes légèrement ankylosées. 'Il va falloir que nous nous entraînions, alors. Pas question de vous emmener dans la nature si vous ne savez pas vous défendre. Pas un mot à Albus. Evitez de le regarder pendant le dîner. Ce soir, nous attaquons l'Occlumencie.'

Théa hocha la tête. 'Très bien,' dit-elle en observant le village autour d'elle. 'Il est temps d'aller faire ces courses, alors.'

* * *

Le soir venu, Severus se rendit au dîner avec une certaine appréhension. Il était ravi que son plan ait fonctionné aussi bien – il était sûr que Johnson serait facile à prendre par les sentiments.

Il était même, à son grand désespoir, un peu impressionné. Elle avait certainement une force de caractère indéniable, pour tout abandonner comme ça et le suivre parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire ; et il avait le sentiment que même s'il n'avait pas accéléré les choses, elle aurait fini par faire le bon choix.

Il n'était pas sans ressentir une certaine inquiétude. Allaient-ils s'entendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lui inculquer les rudiments de l'Occlumencie? Allaient-ils réussir leur quête désespérée?

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Lorsqu'il entra, Johnson était assise aux côtés de McGonagall et conversait agréablement avec elle. Albus était absent, et Severus en était soulagé. Il ne se gênerait pas pour sonder l'esprit de la jeune femme en quête de renseignements, il le savait, s'il flairait quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Severus s'assit de l'autre côté de Théa et salua Minerva d'un grognement. Johnson l'ignora et Severus, content qu'elle ne se mette pas à discuter avec lui comme s'ils étaient des conspirateurs – ce qu'ils étaient, en fait – se servit en pommes de terres sans oublier de froncer les sourcils vers quelques Gryffondor au passage.

Il aimait les voir le regarder d'un air interrogateur avant de chuchoter avec leurs camarades d'un air inquiet. Ils tournaient alors tous la tête d'un seul bloc vers lui, et croisaient son regard furieux, avant de continuer à chuchoter d'un air de plus en plus anxieux.

C'était comme donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière.

Satisfait, Severus prêta une oreille distraite à la discussion de sa voisine de table. Minerva était en train de lui expliquer les bases de la Métamorphose, et lui proposait de passer dans son bureau un de ces soirs pour un cours particulier. Parfait. Il fallait qu'elle la mette en confiance avant de l'inclure dans leur plan.

Severus avait toujours eu des rapports étranges avec McGonagall. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Black avait essayé de l'attirer dans un repaire de loup-garou, elle avait été beaucoup moins froide à son égard, mais aussi extrêmement méfiante, ce qui donnait une sorte d'amabilité pleine de retenue. Severus n'en était pas attristé ; il n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

Johnson était probablement la seule dans cette pièce qui le croyait véritablement innocent. Même Albus, de temps en temps, lui rappelait à demi-mots tout ce qui était de sa faute. Quelle idée réjouissante. La seule personne qui lui faisait confiance était également celle qui lui rendait la vie impossible.

La purée sembla prendre un goût de cendre dans sa bouche et il repoussa son assiette, écoeuré. Il se leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

'Johnson,' dit-il d'un ton froid, 'je vous attends dans une demi-heure.'

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit, et, une fois à son bureau, il commença à corriger des copies.

* * *

Lorsque Théa arriva au bureau de Snape, vingt sept minutes après qu'il soit parti de la Grande Salle, elle était morte de trouille.

Elle savait comment se déroulaient les leçons d'Occlumencie, et elle redoutait vraiment que Snape soit aussi dur avec elle qu'il le serait avec Harry. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il la détestait autant que James Potter, et d'autres fois, elle avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient amis. Comme sur le banc de Pré-au-Lard. C'était déroutant. Et fatigant à suivre.

Théa s'était dirigée vers son bureau avec la ferme intention de demander une trêve. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile ici sans que son 'allié' passe son temps à l'insulter. Même si la majorité des insultes étaient rendues, avec les intérêts.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le trouva plongé dans une pile de parchemins, grattant furieusement à l'encre rouge. Il leva une main lorsqu'elle s'avança, termina sa phrase, et leva les yeux.

'Bien, vous êtes là,' dit-il en se levant. 'Il faudrait s'y mettre tout de suite.'

'Avant ça,' dit Théa, 'je voudrais discuter de quelque chose avec vous.'

Snape haussa un sourcil, puis se rassit dans son fauteuil, interrogatif.

'On va probablement,' reprit la jeune femme en fermant la porte, 'se lancer dans une entreprise très dangereuse. Ça ne marchera pas si on ne travaille pas ensemble. Et par travailler ensemble, j'entends arrêter de se sauter à la gorge quand quelque chose ne plaît pas à l'autre. On est des adultes, comportons-nous en adultes.'

Snape la scruta quelques instants.

'Je suis d'accord, mais il faut garder un certain décorum. Pas de camaraderie en public, et certainement pas devant Albus.'

Théa hocha la tête.

'Oh, et je pense que je serais plus à l'aise si on s'appelait par nos prénoms, comme on a à peine la vingtaine, et tout ça,' dit-elle d'un ton décontracté. 'Et qu'on se tutoie, aussi.*'

'Que d'exigences,' dit Snape avec un sourire moqueur. 'Vous voulez qu'on aille pique-niquer le dimanche, aussi?'

'Bien, donc, _Severus_ ,' dit Théa en l'ignorant complètement. 'Vas-y, apprends-moi l'Occlumencie.'

Severus soupira, et la regarda d'un air douloureux.

'Vous... _Tu_ es vraiment une gamine.'

'Excuse-moi, mais là, celui qui gagne du temps, c'est toi,' dit Théa d'un ton guilleret. 'Donc, je connais l'histoire. Fermer son esprit, faire le vide, voilà. Le problème, c'est que j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était la mauvaise approche. J'ai déjà fait de la méditation, et penser à rien, c'est très difficile. Pourquoi ne pas matérialiser dans son esprit un endroit clos où on se sent à l'aise?'

'C'est une méthode acceptable,' dit Severus d'un air pincé, 'mais je préfère celle où l'on ne pense à rien. C'est plus simple lorsqu'on a à mentir, disons, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que fermer son esprit hermétiquement vaut au mieux une mort rapide.'

'Certes,' obtempéra Théa, 'mais je n'aurais probablement pas à _mentir_ à Vol... Au Seigneur des Ténèbres. On le tue, et voilà. Je ne vais pas m'infiltrer pendant des semaines juste pour le liquider.'

'Ce n'est... pas complètement faux,' soupira Severus. 'Il s'agit simplement d'Albus. Le problème, c'est que lui aussi est un Legilimens accompli. Il saura remarquer la supercherie.'

'Très bien, je n'aurais qu'à dire que n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il ait lu dans mon esprit hier, j'ai décidé de l'empêcher de recommencer,' répondit Théa du tac au tac. 'Ça me paraît légitime.'

'Et il saura tout de suite que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à le faire, et il comprendra que quelque chose cloche,' répliqua Severus, victorieux. 'Donc, on utilise ma méthode. Plus longue, plus compliquée, et définitivement plus utile.'

'Très bien,' maugréa Théa. 'Mais tu me laisses le temps de me préparer avant. Et si je dis stop, c'est stop.'

'Effrayée, Johnson?'

'T'aimerais bien.'

Théa ferma les yeux et se concentra. Penser à rien était bel et bien extrêmement difficile. Des pensées incongrues ne cessaient de lui traverser l'esprit, la faisant directement perdre toute sa concentration. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle sentait son esprit plus ou moins vide, et leva un pouce lentement.

L'intrusion se fit lentement. L'esprit de Snape était insidieux, et s'engouffrait dans son esprit comme de l'eau dans les brèches d'un barrage. Elle tenta de résister, mais la pression était trop forte... Et subtile à la fois. Théa ferma les yeux plus fort, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur l'attaque, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle se vit à douze ans, perchée sur un arbre, dans le jardin de ses parents ; elle essayait d'observer une colonie de fourmis rouges et finit par tomber lourdement sur l'herbe. Treize ans, pleurant à la mort de son père. L'enterrement. Sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle est allongée sur son lit, amorphe. Cinq ans, elle saute sur les genoux de son père, et rit aux éclats. Quatorze ans...

L'intrusion cessa, et Théa tomba lourdement sur les genoux. Elle gémit. S'asseoir sur une chaise n'aurait pas été un luxe. La jeune femme porta ses mains à son visage, et s'empêcha de pleurer, malgré le noeud brûlant dans sa gorge et ses entrailles qui se tordaient. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père autrement qu'en photo. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger, rire... C'était trop. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge.

'Tu n'as pas dit stop,' dit Severus sur un ton incertain.

Théa ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait plus rien lui répondre. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta à genoux par terre, malgré la douleur que lui causait le frottement de ses genoux sur la pierre en dessous, pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il lui manquait tellement. Lui aurait su quoi faire dans sa situation. Lui savait toujours quoi faire.

Ses larmes se tarirent lentement, mais elle ne se releva pas, et Snape se tenait inconfortablement debout derrière son bureau, sans savoir quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infini, Théa se releva, épousseta sa robe, s'essuya les yeux, et fit face à Severus.

'J'ai réussi à te repousser, ou pas?'

Apparemment heureux qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur sa peine, Severus se rassit à son bureau.

'Brièvement, au début, mais ce n'était pas bien glorieux, les souvenirs t'ont trop déstabilisée.' Il fit apparaître une bouteille d'eau sur la table, et Théa s'en saisit prestement. 'Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu'ils ne t'atteignent pas, qu'ils ne sont que le reflet d'une vie qui n'est plus la tienne.'

'D'accord,' dit Théa d'une voix un peu éteinte. 'Je veux bien recommencer. Mais... Si tu vois mon père, arrête tout. Ça fait vraiment trop mal, sinon.'

'Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi entre dans ton esprit, il n'aura pas la même sollicitude.'

'Je m'en fous. Fais ce que je te dis.'

Severus lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais ne dit rien.

Les tentatives se poursuivirent toute la soirée. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail intensif, Théa arrivait à le bloquer deux fois plus longtemps qu'au début, ce qui n'était pas mal.

'Tu perds ta concentration,' dit Severus, frustré. 'Tu laisses des émotions te remplir le crâne, alors qu'elle te déconcentrent complètement ! Bloque-les, par les caleçons de Merlin !'

Théa n'était même plus en état de lui répondre sur le même ton. 'Je n'y arrive pas,' dit-elle, épuisée. 'J'y arrive au début, mais après elles débordent comme une casserole de lait qui bout trop.'

Severus garda le silence et se renversa sur sa chaise, les yeux plissés.

'On va arrêter là pour ce soir pour l'Occlumencie, on reprendra demain soir. En attendant, sors ta baguette, on va travailler ta magie.'

Théa acquiesça, soulagée, et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle voulait voir si elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que les sorciers, si elle pouvait apprendre comme les sorciers. La magie... Elle en avait rêvé. Et c'était un des côtés agréables de ce voyage sans retour.

Elle maîtrisa le Wingardium Leviosa en dix minutes, probablement grâce au fait que c'était un des sortilèges les plus connus dans son monde. Ils virent ensemble quelques sorts de base, et Severus, pour une fois, faisait preuve d'une patience rare. Lorsque Théa posa enfin sa baguette, elle était épuisée, mais ravie.

Elle avait réussir à faire jaillir un fin filet d'eau au bout de sa baguette, à faire voler une plume à travers la pièce, à l'embraser, et encore plein d'autres menues choses, comme déverrouiller les tiroirs fermés à clé.

'Il est trois heures du matin,' dit Severus d'un ton fatigué. 'Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'y remette demain. Dix heures ici.'

'Ca me va,' dit Théa d'un air joyeux. 'J'ai hâte de voir la suite.'

'Surtout de l'Occlumencie, dans un premier temps, c'est quand même la priorité. Mais on fera un peu de magie.'

Théa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

'T'es pas si désagréable quand t'oublies d'être un con, Snape.' Elle sourit. 'Bonne nuit.'

* * *

Coucou à tous !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? J'ai voulu que Théa prenne sa décision assez rapidement, qu'on ne se perde pas dans le pathos, déjà, parce que je trouvais ça assez rébarbatif et à écrire et à lire, et aussi parce que c'est une personne qui prend ses décisions rapidement, tout simplement, vous avez dû le remarquer.

Que pensez-vous de Severus dans ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC. A moi, il me paraît peut-être un peu trop 'gentil', mais bon, il a vingt trois ans, et il aime bien Théa, au fond. Elle lui tient tête sans flipper, c'est déjà ça.

Je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans à peu près une semaine, peut-être moins si tout va bien. Je tiens à remercier les deux reviewers que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Magda et Zeugma412, merci beaucoup!

*Bien entendu, le tutoiement n'existe pas outre-Manche, mais comme l'histoire est en Français, faut bien s'adapter.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mais puisque je te dis que j'essaye!' s'écria Théa en mordant furieusement dans un sandwich. Il était quinze heures, et cela faisait sept heures peu ou prou qu'ils travaillaient sur l'Occlumencie. Théa avait mal à la tête, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim, et elle avait très envie d'arracher la tête de l'homme en face d'elle.

'Pas suffisamment, apparemment,' dit Severus d'un ton moqueur. 'Tu n'as pas réussi à me bloquer plus de deux secondes.'

'Ah, parce que toi, tu as réussi en moins de vingt quatre heures, peut-être,' répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton venimeux. Il commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. 'Vas-y,' dit-elle sans attendre la réponse. Elle se leva. 'Réessaye.'

Snape n'attendit même pas une fraction de seconde.

Théa sentait la fureur lui parcourir les veines, comme une coulée de lave destructrice. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'afflux de souvenirs, de pensées qui remontaient, et se concentra uniquement sur sa frustration et sa colère. Elle érigea de puissants murs mentaux, emplis de barbelés, et se lança à corps perdu dans l'esprit de Severus.

Il était sûrement si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Théa vit une petite maison à moitié délabrée, et une chambre de la taille d'un grand cagibi. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs était recroquevillé sur son lit, le dos marqué de ce qui semblait être des coups de ceinture. Puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé, la vision disparut, et elle vit une maison en ruines, et un homme en noir qui se précipitait à l'intérieur. Severus tenant le corps de Lily, sanglotant d'une façon qui lui serra le coeur. Severus devant Dumbledore, agenouillé, lui demandant grâce...

Théa fut projetée hors de son esprit avec la force d'un raz de marée. Elle tomba sur les fesses par terre, les yeux écarquillés, et elle leva des yeux un peu craintifs vers Severus.

Il avait la bouche pincée, et ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs. Ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings, et il semblait sur le point de la frapper.

'Je suis désolée,' dit Théa en se relevant et en s'approchant précautionneusement de lui. 'Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ta tête comme ça.' Elle marqua une pause. 'Bien que toi tu l'aies fait à de nombreuses reprises.'

'C'est une vengeance, c'est ça?'

Théa prit un air faussement vexé.

'Crois-moi, Snape, si jamais je voulais me venger, tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte,' dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Il jeta un oeil rapide vers elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle plaisantait, et eut enfin un petit sourire.

Théa se rengorgea de fierté. Elle avait toujours été douée pour distraire les gens de leurs malheurs.

'Ca veut dire que j'ai réussi, au fait?'

'Un peu _trop_ bien,' admit Severus. 'Si jamais tu fais ça à Albus, il va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut que tu apprennes à pousser délicatement de faux souvenirs, au lieu de foncer comme un taureau enragé.'

'Oui, mais au moins je t'ai bloqué,' dit Théa d'un air suffisant. 'Alors, le grand prodige Occlumens, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein?'

Severus se rassit à son bureau. 'Coup de chance, Johnson, et les circonstances jouent en ta faveur. Je suis épuisé d'essayer de t'enseigner quelque chose. Si j'avais été reposé, tu -'

'Il n'y a que les perdants qui se cherchent des excuses,' le coupa Théa, hautaine. 'Tu as perdu, c'est tout.'

'Legilimens!'

Théa n'avait pas du tout été préparée. Elle sentit l'esprit de Snape inonder le sien, juste pour montrer sa supériorité, et il se retira avant de pouvoir voir ses souvenirs.

'Alors?'

'La ferme.'

Théa prit un autre sandwich. Severus avait appelé un elfe de maison quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, parce que les grondements de l'estomac de Théa commençaient à se faire un peu trop entendre, et c'était plus que bienvenu. Elle but un peu de jus de citrouille et se renfonça sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux.

'Je suis vannée,' dit-elle à mi-voix. 'Ah, au fait,' dit-elle en se redressant à grand peine, 'Je voulais savoir. Comment ça va se passer, demain? Je suis censée faire comme si j'étais en train d'étudier les potions de haut niveau, sûrement?'

'Oui,' dit Severus en mordant à son tour dans un sandwich. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et lui tendit une liasse de parchemins. 'Apprends par coeur les trois premières fiches pour demain, ce sont les cours de la journée.'

Théa y jeta un oeil. C'étaient en fait trois potions, toutes lui étaient inconnues. L'une servait contre les maux de tête, l'autre était un baume anti brûlure et la dernière était un poison, qui était atrocement compliqué.

'Je ne peux pas dire que je suis malade, plutôt?' dit Théa d'un air plaintif. 'Je ne vais jamais réussir à répondre à des questions là-dessus. Ou alors, j'observe simplement?'

'Tu peux observer, je suppose,' dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. 'Le premier cours est à neuf heures demain matin dans la salle de potions.'

Théa hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de commencer l'assistanat de Severus. Déjà, elle n'était pas spécialement pédagogue. Elle n'avait pas la patience pour ça, en fait. En plus, elle n'y connaissait strictement rien, et ça n'avait vraiment _pas grand chose_ avec la chimie Moldue. Et finalement, on lui avait complètement imposé ce poste.

Elle soupira, et se renfonça sur son siège, le dernier sandwich avalé. Elle allait un peu mieux à présent, mais le mal de tête subsistait. 'Plus d'Occlumencie, aujourd'hui, par pitié,' dit-elle les yeux fermés en levant une main. 'Passons à la magie.'

* * *

Lorsque la porte se referma enfin derrière Théa, Severus ferma les yeux, épuisé. Elle progressait vite, admit-il, non sans une certaine répugnance. Qu'elle ait réussi à le bloquer en si peu de temps était modérément impressionnant, surtout pour une Moldue. Mais elle devait faire bien mieux que ça si elle espérait duper Albus. Si jamais il découvrait ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire... Eh bien, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire. Probablement les enfermer dans un cachot obscur en venant leur proposer des friandises quand cela lui plairait.

L'idée lui donnait des frissons. Il fallait vraiment faire travailler Théa.

Elle se débrouillait mieux en Magie, également. Il lui avait fait apprendre le Protego, et l'Expelliarmus. C'étaient des sortilèges qui, bien que faibles, pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Ah, et il faudrait qu'ils voient les sorts de soin très vite...

Severus releva la tête, et se rendit compte que s'il restait là, il finirait par s'endormir. Il soupira. Le week-end avait été long, et il s'agissait à présent de recommencer à enseigner à toutes ces têtes de pioche.

Rien que pour éviter ça à l'avenir, il était bien content de partir.

* * *

'Weasley!' aboya Severus d'un air mauvais. 'Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire?'

Théa releva la tête du parchemin où elle gribouillait depuis une demi-heure. Une tête rousse, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, leva la tête vers Severus d'un air craintif. 'Je...'

'Vous aidiez Karson à ne pas rater lamentablement sa potion, comme d'habitude? Eh bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est raté,' dit le professeur d'un air sadique. Théa haussa un sourcil. 'Evanesco. Vous avez ajouté les ailes de Billiwig avant les épines de porc-épic?'

La potion du dénommé Karson disparut de son chaudron, d'après ce que Théa pouvait voir du visage décomposé de l'élève. Il hocha la tête.

'Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, chacun,' susurra finalement Severus. 'Karson, pour avoir raté votre potion, Weasley, pour avoir mal conseillé votre camarade.'

Eh bien. Les bouquins faisaient preuve d'un euphémisme certain en disant qu'il était un salaud avec les élèves. Les Gryffondor tentèrent de protester, mais Weasley, probablement Bill ou Charlie, les calma rapidement d'un signe de tête. Brave petit.

Snape continua ainsi tout le long de la leçon. Il rabaissait tous les élèves, la classe étant en commun avec les Serdaigle et non pas les Serpentard, mais se révélait particulièrement mauvais avec les Gryffondor. Théa secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il finisse par régler les griefs qu'il avait contre les Maraudeurs.

La journée se déroula comme un escargot paresseux. A la fin du deuxième cours de deux heures, Théa s'ennuyait terriblement, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc, et apprendre un peu de magie.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait très envie de progresser. Elle acceptait enfin sa situation – plus ou moins pleinement, il lui restait le chapitre de sa famille à régler – et elle embrassait la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir faire toutes ces choses dont elle avait tant rêvé plus jeune. Elle prit la résolution de dévaliser la bibliothèque de Severus dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser celle de l'école, bien sûr. Madame Pince aurait sûrement posé quelques questions en la voyant emprunter des livres réservés aux élèves les plus jeunes.

Les élèves du dernier cours de la journée entrèrent dans la salle. Théa jeta un oeil à l'aide mémoire que Severus lui avait préparé – les Septième Année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Oh. Elle leva un oeil interrogatif à Severus, qui secoua discrètement la tête – non, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Et en effet, ce ne le fut pas. A la seconde où Severus dit aux élèves d'aller chercher leurs ingrédients, tous les garçons se levèrent d'un bloc. Elle avait bien remarqué que certains se retournaient fréquemment pour la regarder, mais elle pensait que ce n'était que de la curiosité – après tout, elle aussi, lorsqu'elle était au lycée, avait dévisagé assidument tous les visages inconnus qui faisaient leur apparition. Mais elle comprit lorsque Severus leur ordonna de commencer leur potion.

La classe était composée de six garçons et quatre filles. Si les filles se contentèrent de lui sourire plus ou moins froidement, les garçons, dans leur grande majorité, en profitèrent pour essayer de discuter avec elle, en se donnant un air charmeur. Théa, dans un premier temps, fut aimablement froide. Mais vint un grand brun à l'air extrêmement arrogant, qui lui tapa directement sur les nerfs, et qui portait un uniforme rouge et or.

'Miss, vous êtes nouvelle alors? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là? Vous connaissez bien Poudlard? Vous voulez que je vous montre?'

Théa déclina froidement l'invitation. 'Je vous remercie, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Je vous prierais de retourner à votre table, maintenant.'

Severus était en train de fustiger un élève qui avait pris les mauvais ingrédients, et Théa se retrouvait donc seule. Ce que comprit très bien son interlocuteur. 'Pourquoi vous avez pris un apprentissage avec Snape? C'est le bâtard des cachots, faut faire attention à vous, Miss. Y'en a qui disent que c'est un vampire.'

Théa ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. 'Faites attention lorsque vous dites ce genre de choses à son apprentie, alors.'

Malheureusement, le crétin prit ça pour une plaisanterie intéressée, et il se mit à rire doucement. 'Si vous voulez, on peut se retrouver ce soir, au Troisième Etage... Tu sais, près de la statue de Wilfried l'Affreux*.'

'Merveilleuse idée, Spencer,' dit une voix traînante derrière lui. 'Nous n'avons qu'à y aller à trois.'

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et l'élève se retourna, mortifié. 'Euh...'

'Faites attention, Spencer,' enchérit Théa d'un air moqueur. 'Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit que c'était un vampire?'

'Retenue,' l'acheva Severus. 'Samedi, bureau de Rusard, et si vous êtes en retard, ou si vous ne venez pas, ce sera le double. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.'

Le garçon, vaincu, retourna d'un air piteux à sa table et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la leçon.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti, Théa émit un grognement guttural.

'C'est l' _enfer_ ,' dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. 'Et tu fais ça depuis deux ans? Il faut te sortir de là. Même moi, j'aurais réussi la potion de ce crétin de... de Vayne ou quelque chose comme ça.'

'Vallance, raté,' dit Severus sur le même ton. 'Et, oui, je confirme, pour les deux. Il est temps de préparer un plan.'

Théa hocha la tête. En effet, il était temps. Severus passa à son bureau, Théa derrière lui, fit apparaître du thé, et s'assit.

Enfin, une soirée où il ne passerait pas son temps à regarder dans sa tête.

'Alors,' dit-il d'un air un peu tendu. 'Dis-moi comment on tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres.'

Ce fut une longue discussion, et le thé se rendit utile, tant la bouche de Théa devenait sèche. La jeune femme lui parla d'Harry Potter, de la prophétie, des Horcruxes, et du plan de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il était huit heures passées.

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Severus releva la tête d'un air alerte, et fit signe à Théa de ne pas faire de bruit. Il la fit passer par une porte presque invisible dans son bureau, et elle se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

'Severus,' dit une voix un peu étouffée venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Théa était presque sûre que c'était Dumbledore.

'Albus,' répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. Théa se mordit la lèvre, inquiète.

'Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle, et Théa non plus,' dit le vieil homme d'une voix affectueuse. Théa n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, et se mit à nerveusement mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Ce n'était pas bon.

'Ah,' dit Severus d'un ton parfaitement égal. 'Oui, nous avons pris votre conseil très à coeur, et je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à lui apprendre la magie. Nous mangeons généralement ici.'

'Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez si bien,' dit Dumbledore d'une voix bonhomme. 'Une telle alchimie entre vous, pour que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble! Et où est-elle, à présent, je te prie? J'ai à lui parler.'

Théa ferma les yeux, paniquée. Severus, lui, ne laissa pas transparaître d'émotion dans sa voix.

'Je n'en ai aucune idée,' dit-il d'une voix égale.

'Oh, voyons, Severus,' dit Dumbledore, abandonnant la fausse amabilité. 'J'ai entendu deux voix dans ce bureau quelques secondes avant de frapper. Je t'en prie, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.'

Théa n'y tint plus. Elle respira profondément, et ouvrit la porte.

Severus la regarda d'un air furieux, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, cette dernière étant focalisée vers Dumbledore. 'Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur,' dit-elle poliment.

'Ma chère Théa,' dit-il avec un sourire, 'Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus.'

Théa se força à sourire et hocha la tête. 'Désolée, Albus. Il y a une explication à cette... supercherie.'

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air intéressé et Théa essaya de se donner une contenance, sentant le regard furieux de Severus lui brûler la nuque.

'La vérité, monsieur,' dit-elle d'une voix ferme, 'c'est que nous voudrions éviter que l'ensemble du corps professoral sache qu'on est si... proches. Nous ne voulons pas alimenter les ragots.'

Albus haussa les sourcils. 'Les ragots? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait autre chose qu'une relation strictement professionnelle entre vous?'

Théa serra la mâchoire, mal à l'aise, et jeta un regard incertain à Severus. Celui-ci soupira, en une promesse muette de lui faire la peau plus tard, et tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore. 'Disons que nous sommes amis, ce qui est déjà plus que ce que les autres professeurs doivent savoir.'

'Je dois admettre que certains de nos éléments sont des commères de la pire espèce, dit Dumbledore d'un air guilleret. Théa s'efforça de fermer son esprit le plus possible, mais elle ne semblait pas y arriver. Elle n'était pas assez calme, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer... Et les yeux de Dumbledore restaient fixés sur elle. Elle s'efforça à penser à Severus. Au fait qu'elle l'appréciait, au fait qu'elle le comprenait, et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait.

'Très bien,' finit par dire Dumbledore. 'Je vais vous laisser à votre... magie, alors.' Il inclina la tête en direction de Severus et de Théa, et sur un dernier regard vers Théa, sortit.

'Il sait,' dit Severus à la seconde où la porte se referma.

'Tu crois?' dit Théa d'un air paniqué. 'Je suis désolée! J'ai eu peur, je n'étais pas prête, je n'arrivais pas à utiliser l'Occlumencie!'

'Disons que tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux,' dit Severus d'un ton neutre. 'C'est l'un des meilleurs Legilimens de la planète. Tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire croire quoi que ce soit avant plusieurs semaines, et c'était irréaliste de penser que tu ne le verrais pas entre deux. On doit partir ce soir.'

Théa le regarda, les yeux ronds. 'Ce soir?'

'Tu préfères qu'il attende de tout comprendre? A quoi tu as pensé, lorsqu'il te regardait?'

'A toi,' dit Théa en se forçant à ne pas rougir, pâlir, ou montrer quelque signe d'inconfort ou de gêne. 'Au fait que nous sommes amis, et au fait que je t'apprécie.'

Severus haussa un sourcil et renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

'Arrête, je sais que tu m'aimes bien aussi, au fond,' se força à dire Théa en essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle était un tout petit peu vexée. 'Ce soir, alors?'

'Ce soir,' répéta Severus. 'Il faut qu'on récupère le Diadème avant toute chose.'

Ils avaient décidé qu'ils récupèreraient les Horcruxes dans l'ordre. D'abord, Poudlard, évidemment. Ensuite, il s'agirait d'aller à Little Hangleton, pour récupérer la bague des Gaunt, au Square Grimmaurd pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard, au Manoir Malfoy pour le journal de Jedusor, au coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts pour la coupe – si elle y était, en Albanie pour Nagini, et il faudrait régler le problème Harry Potter. Théa n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait bien tuer l'Horcruxe sans tuer Harry. Mais il faudrait voir ça une fois que toutes les autres menaces auraient été écartées.

Programme chargé, en somme.

* * *

Ils étaient plongés dans les préparatifs depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment. Severus était exalté. Maintenant que c'était si imminent, il avait de plus en plus hâte de quitter le château. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été synonyme de souvenirs heureux.

Mais il était temps de partir, à présent. Ils avaient tous deux préparé un stock de nourriture, fourni gracieusement par les elfes, et leurs affaires étaient rétrécies et glissées dans leurs poches. Severus avait laissé une lettre adressée à Dumbledore, dans laquelle il disait qu'il ne supportait plus de travailler à Poudlard et qu'il s'en allait. Il savait qu'il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde, mais il avait sous-entendu qu'il partait sur un autre continent – ce qui brouillerait quand même les pistes.

Quand a Théa, il espérait qu'il pense qu'elle était simplement retournée dans son monde, mais il en doutait fortement.

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard au château. Ils étaient tous deux sous Désillusion, et Severus avait attiré d'un Accio le meilleur balai de Poudlard. Il était hors de question de transplaner à moins de dix kilomètres du château, Severus savait de source sûre qu'Albus avait des renseignements sur les allées et venues dans ce périmètre.

'J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas le vertige', dit Severus en enfourchant le balai, une fois les grilles du château passées.

'Attends, tu sais piloter ce truc?'

'A ton avis?'

Théa le regarda d'un air interdit.

'Oui, je sais piloter _ce truc_ ,' dit Severus d'un air exaspéré. 'Allez, monte.'

Théa grimpa sur le balai derrière Severus et entoura maladroitement sa taille de ses bras. Sans attendre, il frappa un grand coup de pied par terre, et ils décollèrent.

S'il ne lui avait pas lancé un sortilège de silence informulé, Théa aurait hurlé.

* * *

Coucou !

Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour). Voilà, Théa a déconné et on se retrouve plongés directement dans le vif du sujet! Est-ce que Dumbledore s'est rendu compte de la supercherie, alors? Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à sauver le monde? Est-ce que oui ou non Severus considère Théa comme son amie ou n'est-elle qu'un moyen pour lui de retrouver sa liberté et de se libérer de sa culpabilité?

La réponse au prochain chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous,

Nastesia


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une terrible erreur ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, la partie où Théa et Severus vont récupérer le Diadème de Serdaigle avait complètement disparu du fichier texte. Je l'ai donc réécrite aujourd'hui, considérez cela comme une extension du chapitre 4. En guise d'excuses, voici aussi l'intégralité du prochain chapitre, évidemment.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Nastesia

* * *

Théa observa la tapisserie. Elle était vraiment indéniablement laide. L'homme qui essayait d'apprendre la danse classique aux trolls – Barnabas quelque chose, croyait se rappeler la jeune femme – était parfaitement ridicule, et méritait complètement chaque coup de massue qu'il se prenait.

'Bon,' dit une voix dans son dos. 'Tu l'ouvres, cette porte ?'

Théa lui jeta un regard noir.

'Deux secondes, je ne connais pas les lieux. T'es juste jaloux de n'avoir jamais découvert cet endroit, c'est tout.'

'Tu triches, de toute façon', répliqua Severus, imperturbable.

Théa haussa les épaules, se retenant à grand peine de lui tirer la langue. Ils étaient sur le point de sauver le monde, tout de même, ce n'était pas très convenable.

Enfin... D'effectuer une petite partie du sauvetage du monde. Ce qui n'était, rappelons le, pas rien.

La jeune femme se mit à faire les cent pas devant la tapisserie. 'Je veux l'endroit où tout est caché... L'endroit où tout est caché...'

Au bout de trois passages, elle se tourna avec espoir vers la tapisserie. Une porte y était apparue. Théa étouffa une exclamation de joie.

'Allez, on y va,' dit Severus, la baguette sortie.

Théa le détailla un instant, alors qu'il ouvrait prudemment la porte. Elle appréciait enfin complètement le fait qu'il était un espion – il bougeait dans un silence absolu, et ses mouvements étaient tous très fluides et très calmes. Théa se demanda s'il pourrait lui apprendre à faire ça. Probablement pas, se dit-elle, dépitée. Sa maladresse était presque devenue légendaire dans sa famille, et la personne qui y changerait quoi que ce soit n'était pas encore née.

A y réfléchir, elle même n'était pas encore née.

Elle frissonna et se glissa derrière Severus.

'C'est immense,' souffla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Cette dernière était effectivement titanesque ; l'on en voyait à peine le plafond, plongé dans les ombres, et des dizaines de rayonnages s'étiraient sur ce qui semblait être plusieurs centaines de mètres. Théa soupira. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

'Et on est censés retrouver le Diadème ici,' souffla-t-elle. 'Eh bah.'

'Seul un imbécile chercherait cet Horcruxe à la Moldue,' dit Severus d'un air légèrement moqueur. 'Il suinte la magie noire. Il suffit de le suivre.'

'Le suivre ?'

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il tenait sa baguette en avant, un peu comme un sourcier, mais vers le haut, et semblait suivre une trace invisible. Théa le suivit à petits pas, s'empêchant de fouiller dans tous les amas insolites d'objets qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Des balais, des grimoires... Une tête réduite...

'C'est par ici,' dit Severus en se mettant à marcher plus vite. Sa baguette le mena à une pile de livres, surmontée par un amas de choses éparses. Et, derrière une reluire...

'Ici !' s'écria Théa en avançant la main. La tape de Severus la laissa pantoise. Elle était venue si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir sa main.

'On ne touche jamais à mains nues un artefact de magie noire, imbécile,' dit Severus entre ses dents. Précautionneusement, il sortit un sac de sa poche, passa sa baguette dessus en murmurant des incantations, et enveloppa le Diadème à l'intérieur.

'Voilà, maintenant, il ne peut pas te posséder,' ajouta Severus d'un air narquois. 'La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît, abstiens toi. Il y a trop à faire pour que tu t'amuses à risquer ta vie à chaque fois que tu vois quelque chose de brillant.'

'Hé !' s'écria Théa, indignée. 'C'est toi qui dis ça ? Qui est celui qui a voulu se jeter la tête la première dans l'aventure, au tout début ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de me frapper ! Tu as une bouche, non ? Espèce d'animal !'

Severus la regardait simplement, un sourcil haussé. 'C'est bon, tu as fini tes gamineries ? On a quelques menues choses à faire, si ça ne te dérange pas.'

'Pauvre crétin.'

'Si tu risques ta vie, ne t'attends pas à te demander aimablement d'arrêter,' dit Severus, implacable. 'Tu arrêtes, et c'est tout. Ta vie vaut plus qu'une simple tape sur la main.'

Théa le scruta. 'Tu sais que c'était presque _gentil_ , ce que tu viens de dire.'

'Ne le dis à personne.'

La jeune femme gloussa, incrédule, mais Severus coupa court et se mit à marcher vers la sortie. 'Prête à sauver le monde ?'

'Toujours,' répliqua-t-elle en souriant toute seule, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

Voilà, donc là c'est la partie où ils partent en balai ensuite, et où Théa crie. Je suis désolée pour la gêne occasionnée ! (On dirait un annonceur d'une célèbre entreprise ferroviaire).

Voici le 'vrai' chapitre 5, à présent !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Théa était épuisée. Elle avait serré tellement fort la taille de Severus qu'elle avait les bras ankylosés, et elle était certaine d'une chose ; elle n'aimait pas voler.

Le vent l'avait giflée, mordue, achevée, et l'avait transie jusqu'aux plus petites cellules de son corps. Lorsque Severus avait enfin atterri, presque une heure plus tard, elle ne sentait plus ses mains, ni ses pieds.

'Par pitié,' dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. 'Ne me fais plus jamais monter là-dessus.'

Il la regarda d'un air narquois.

'Merlin en soit témoin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si terrifié sur un balai,' dit-il, le sourcil haussé. 'Ce n'est pas si horrible, pourtant.'

'Mais ça va _vite !_ ' s'écria Théa. 'Au moins, les Moldus ont la décence de mettre leurs avions dans des coques en métal ! Vous êtes complètement dingues ! Si quelqu'un s'endort à cette hauteur, ça fait quoi ? Le monde Sorcier a sérieusement besoin de réformes, c'est moi qui te le dis,' grommela-t-elle.

'Petite nature, va,' répliqua Severus. 'On remontera dessus, et pas qu'une fois. Il nous faut aller à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, et je ne peux pas te faire Transplaner aussi loin.'

'Je déteste voler,' se plaignit Théa en s'étirant. 'J'aurais dû mettre quelque chose de plus chaud,' ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa robe de sorciers certes chaude, mais rapidement transpercée par le vent.

Severus soupira d'un air impatient, et porta la main à son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jetait sa cape à Théa. 'Tu as fini de te plaindre, maintenant ?'

'Tu pourrais jeter un sortilège de réchauffement dessus ?'

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, et Théa s'emmitoufla dans la cape, bienheureuse. Il était vraiment grand. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle pouvait presque croire à une sorte de plaid.

'Allez, maintenant, on y va. Il faut aller voler une tente.'

* * *

Severus soupira.

C'était l'une des journées les plus longues de ces dernières années.

Ils avaient dû se glisser sans être repérés dans un magasin de sport dans une grande ville à quelques kilomètres. Il avait dû faire Transplaner Théa, et ça s'était révélé... sportif.

A la seconde où ils avaient touché le sol, la jeune femme s'était écroulée par terre, à bout de souffle. Elle avait décrété, après deux bonnes minutes d'inspirations frénétiques, qu'elle détestait Transplaner tout autant que voler. Voire même plus. Ses mots.

Severus avait ricané. Lui-même avait détesté Transplaner pour la première fois. Mais au bout de quelques essais, la sensation s'améliorait, ou du moins, le corps s'y habituait.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait avancé la main vers le Diadème. Lui mettre une tape avait été plus fort que lui, et pire, sur le coup de la _peur_. Le fait d'avoir peur pour cette fille l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait plus eu peur pour qui que ce soit depuis deux ans.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en était venu à tenir à elle, en tant que personne, et pas seulement en tant que moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver si vite ? Ils se connaissaient à peine depuis quelques jours. Il était vrai qu'ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, cela dit, et Severus n'avait pas côtoyé quelqu'un d'aussi près depuis des années. C'était probablement la cause de ce genre d'attachement.

L'expédition dans le magasin de sport avait été, en comparaison au voyage, du gâteau. Severus n'eut qu'à entrer, désactiver magiquement les caméras de surveillance, et lancer un Accio sur la tente la plus proche. Puis, ils étaient sortis aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, complètement invisibles.

Severus avait ensuite Transplané jusqu'à une forêt non loin de la frontière écossaise, qu'il connaissait pour y être déjà allé récupérer des ingrédients rares. L'endroit était parfait plat, bien abrité, et surtout, personne ne s'y aventurait à cette période de l'année.

Et pour cause le froid était brûlant, et des volutes de buées s'échappaient de leurs bouches à chaque fois qu'ils respiraient.

Severus se mit à faire un grand tour autour de Théa en lançant les formules de protection d'usage.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, était en train d'essayer de monter la tente, sans grand succès.

Severus s'amusa à la regarder se battre avec la toile et les piquets quelques minutes, puis d'un geste négligent de sa baguette, fit s'envoler la tente et se monter magiquement en quelques secondes. Théa se retourna, d'abord ébahie, puis soupçonneuse.

'Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes me débattre avec cette saloperie ?'

'Depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir pitié,' répliqua-t-il d'un air narquois. 'Il va vraiment falloir t'apprendre la magie.'

'C'est facile, pour le professeur, de critiquer son propre travail en s'en prenant à son élève,' claironna la jeune femme.

Severus la fixa quelques instants. A son immense regret, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Le sourire narquois de Théa lui apprit qu'elle aussi l'avait compris.

'Allez,' reprit-elle, étrangement compatissante, 'Il est temps de manger.'

Ils passèrent le repas à discuter de leur stratégie autour d'un feu allumé par Théa – qui en était fort fière. La bague des Gaunt était facile à obtenir ; il suffisait d'aller dans la bonne maison et de creuser. Ensuite, il s'agirait d'aller à Londres pour le Médaillon de Serpentard. Mais là où les problèmes commençaient, c'était le manoir Malfoy.

'Je connais Lucius,' dit Severus en mordant dans un fruit. 'Il ne se laissera pas duper comme ça. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard en tant que professeur, il se méfie de moi, à juste titre. Il est rarement dans son Manoir, mais des alarmes magiques s'activent dès que quelqu'un qui n'en a pas le droit entre dans le domaine.'

'Qui a le droit d'entrer ?' demanda Théa d'un air intéressé.

'Sa femme, bien sûr. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsqu'il était en vie. Ses Elfes de Maison, également. C'est à peu près tout.'

'Je pourrais me faire passer pour sa femme,' avança Théa d'un air incertain.

'Les barrières marchent à la signature magique, pas à l'apparence,' dit Severus en secouant la tête. 'Ça ne marchera pas.'

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Théa était toujours emmitouflée dans la cape de Severus. 'Il y a toujours l'Impero,' avança finalement la jeune femme.

Severus leva la tête, étonné. 'Un Impardonnable, vraiment ? Tu sais ce que ça nous vaudrait, à Azkaban ?'

'L'emprisonnement à vie ?' risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

'Bien pire, crois-moi. Mais je pense que tu en as une petite idée. Surtout sur un ami du Ministère comme Lucius.'

Théa haussa les épaules. 'C'est ça, ou laisser à Voldemort une chance de revenir encore une fois,' dit-elle d'un air un peu fataliste. 'Au point où on en est, on risque de toute façon de se faire prendre à Gringott's. Tu es sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas faire si on lui explique qu'il sera parti pour toujours ? J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que le sacrifice lui plaît moins que ce qu'il fait croire.'

Severus lui jeta un drôle de regard. 'Je ne veux pas savoir,' dit-il en levant une main, en prévention. 'Mais c'est peut-être une idée. Il faudrait avoir Narcissa de notre côté.'

'Elle te fait confiance, non ?'

'Modérément,' avança prudemment Severus. 'Comme Lucius, elle se demande pourquoi je suis toujours à Poudlard. Mais elle n'est pas Mangemort, contrairement à lui.'

'Elle t'écouterait, si tu lui disais que Dumbledore essaye de faire tomber Lucius. C'est crédible.'

Severus hocha la tête. 'Possible, mais il faut absolument que nous la rencontrions alors qu'elle est hors de son Manoir, et sans Lucius. Draco est jeune, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui.'

'On la surveillera, alors,' dit Théa d'un ton nonchalant. 'On est pas à quelques jours près, de toute façon. Tant qu'on reste hors de vue...'

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pensif. Il se demanda vaguement si Théa était une bonne joueuse d'échecs. Elle semblait être assez bonne en stratégie, finalement, malgré sa maladresse et son inconscience. Il repensa ensuite au changement qu'il avait vu en elle depuis ces quelques jours. Certes, elle était toujours pénible, et elle se plaignait toujours, mais Severus ne l'avait quasiment plus jamais entendue reparler de l'épisode de Pré-au-Lard, et de sa famille. La fille sur la réserve qui était arrivée à Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt était devenue en un temps record une jeune femme assurée, qui n'hésitait pas à donner son avis et à changer le futur, au détriment de l'espoir de rentrer un jour chez elle.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait à y gagner, et la pensée le tritura un moment. Il ne devait pourtant pas se plaindre il avait brillamment réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Comme prévu. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas complètement de 'sa faute'. Théa avait dû y mettre de la volonté. Peut-être même qu'elle en avait envie.

Lui se sentait plus vivant que ces deux dernières années réunies. Pour la première fois, il avait un but. Il allait sauver tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient, afin qu'ils ne meurent pas comme Lily. Et s'il n'y arriverait pas, il mourrait en essayant.

Tout ça le remplissait d'une énergie nouvelle – et il se sentait presque bien. La peine s'effaçait, enfin, et l'amertume, le regret aussi. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt trois ans, et pas cinquante.

'Allez,' dit Théa d'une voix fatiguée en s'étirant. 'On va se coucher.'

Severus éteignit le feu d'un geste souple de sa baguette, tandis que la jeune femme entrait à quatre pattes dans la tente.

'C'est petit,' fit remarquer Théa à la lumière de sa baguette.

En effet, c'était plus petit qu'à l'extérieur. D'ici, il semblait que deux personnes, trois maximum, pouvaient s'asseoir, et leurs têtes toucheraient la toile. Elle regarda l'intérieur d'un air sceptique. Puis, elle ressortit la tête.

'Tu peux l'agrandir magiquement ? Ou du moins, la rendre plus confortable ?'

'Pas ce soir,' répondit Severus d'un ton neutre en jetant à son tour un coup d'œil dans la tente. 'Demain, probablement. Aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué, elle risquerait de se replier sur nous.'

'Très bien,' acquiesça Théa. J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas.'

Le froid dans la tente était mordant, malgré la couverture que Severus avait créé à partir d'une feuille morte. Le vent jouait dans la tente, la faisant claquer, malgré les arbres alentour, et la terre semblait geler l'édifice directement depuis le sol. L'entendant claquer des dents, Severus marmonna un sortilège de réchauffage, mais c'était à peine mieux.

La jeune femme se demanda vaguement si elle n'était pas en train de tomber malade, avant d'être pliée en deux par une violente quinte de toux.

Ah.

Génial.

Non, forcément, c'était logique. Ca allait de toute évidence trop bien pour eux de toute façon, c'était trop facile. Il fallait bien que des péripéties viennent s'ajouter à l'histoire, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Théa reprit son souffle et se rallongea un peu plus confortablement. Elle tomba alors dans une sorte de léthargie, à moitié sommeil, à moitié éveil, avant de s'endormir complètement.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était bien.

C'était la première chose qui l'avait frappée. Elle était au chaud, confortablement enroulée dans des bras puissants -

Attendez. Quoi ?

La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son visage était partiellement enfoui dans du tissu noir. Elle resta un instant immobile, pétrifiée. Son bras gauche était passé au dessus de quelque chose, et elle sentait vraiment des bras autour d'elle, qui la serraient étroitement.

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de faire un _câlin à Severus Snape ?_

Lorsqu'elle parvint à cette déduction, ledit Severus Snape se mit à bouger légèrement. Paniquée, Théa fit ce qu'elle pensait être le plus intelligent à ce moment là elle s'immobilisa complètement et fit semblant de dormir. Ou, selon le point de vue, elle fit la morte.

Cela lui donna l'occasion de sentir pleinement sa réaction. Au début, comme elle, il resta immobile. Elle s'imagina un instant sa tête, et se mordit férocement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Puis, d'une façon surprenante, il se glissa précautionneusement hors de son étreinte, et sans faire le moindre bruit, sortit de la tente.

La jeune femme se redressa, étonnée. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il la rejette brutalement, mais certainement pas à _ça._ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Peut-être simplement qu'il se montrait prévenant. Mais c'était Severus.

Une soudaine envie d'éternuer coupa court à la réflexion de Théa. Elle réprima l'éternuement tant bien que mal, mais fut prise directement après d'une quinte de toux sèche et âpre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard, Severus avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture de la tente, l'air vaguement ébouriffé de celui qui vient de se réveiller. Théa, les yeux larmoyants, le regarda d'un air misérable.

'Je crois que je suis malade,' articula-t-elle difficilement.

'J'avais deviné, merci,' répondit Severus d'une voix légèrement rauque. 'Tes symptômes ?'

'Ma gorge me donne envie de mourir, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer.'

Severus hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir de la tente.

Théa eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour le rejoindre. Il lui semblait que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Les courbatures la torturaient, et il lui suffisait de tourner le cou pour avoir mal à la tête.

Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, emmitouflée dans la cape de Severus, l'air hagard et frissonnant sous l'assaut de l'air matinal, le jeune homme était penché au-dessus du feu. Théa s'approcha à pas inégaux et regarda par dessus son épaule.

Un chaudron était posé sur le foyer, et de l'eau y tressautait joyeusement, accompagnée de choses que Théa ne voulait pas identifier.

'Ah, non,' dit-elle d'une voix rauque. 'Je boirai pas ça.'

Severus ne répondit pas, et se contenta de jeter un autre ingrédient coupé en dés dans le chaudron.

'Sérieusement, Sev-verus. Je boirai pas ça,' répéta Théa, vacillante.

'Retourne te coucher, imbécile,' répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étrangement douce. 'Je vais y mettre de la menthe.'

Pas vraiment rassurée, mais consciente du fait qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, la jeune femme lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet et retourna dans la tente, où elle s'endormit en pensant à des chaudrons.

* * *

'Il est parti,' dit Albus en faisant les cent pas. 'Et Théa aussi.'

Minerva ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air inquiet.

'Il faut que j'envoie un hibou au Ministre.'

'Albus...'

'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est parti faire !' s'écria-t-il, agité. 'Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Qui me dit que cette fille ne lui a pas mis des idées dans le crâne ? C'est primordial qu'ils ne...'

Le vieil homme releva soudainement la tête, comme s'il se rendait compte de la présence de Minerva. Il soupira.

'Ne t'en fais pas, ma chère,' dit-il d'un air las. 'Je te remercie d'être passée.'

Sachant qu'elle était congédiée, la vieille Sorcière se leva. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Une fois derrière la porte, elle se retourna un instant, indécise. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle se reprit et descendit les marches d'un air décidé.

Minerva pensait savoir. Mais elle ne dirait rien.

Elle espérait simplement que Severus savait ce qu'il faisait.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux petits coups retentirent à la solide porte en acajou, travaillée magnifiquement. La Ministre releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle était penchée, et fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant plus d'une heure du matin, et la majorité des fonctionnaires du Ministère de la Magie étaient rentrés auprès de leur famille, à cette heure-ci. Ne restait que les équipes de maintenance nocturne et les quelques Aurors de garde.

'Entrez,' dit-elle d'une voix enrouée d'avoir trop peu servi.

Andrew Leighton entra dans la pièce à petits pas mesurés, comme s'il entrait dans l'antre d'une bête sauvage. Millicent soupira. Il était son secrétaire depuis maintenant trois semaines, et il agissait toujours comme si elle allait le manger. Le pauvre garçon avait perdu ses parents Moldus pendant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et Millicent l'avait engagé près d'elle pour redorer son image de défenseur des Nés-Moldus. Mais elle commençait à regretter son choix, tant le jeune homme était effrayé – et il peinait même à faire son travail correctement lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

'Madame la Ministre, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger,' dit Leighton d'une voix anxieuse. 'Je sais qu'il est tard, mais l'on vient de me faire parvenir cette lettre avec une note disant de vous la donner le plus vite possible si vous étiez là. Alors je suis monté directement. Cela vient du professeur Dumbledore, Madame la Ministre.'

Millicent fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et avança sans tarder la main d'un geste impérieux. Leighton s'empressa d'y déposer la lettre, et elle en rompit le cachet, à l'effigie du blason de Poudlard.

Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre frénétiquement, et la parcoururent encore une fois plus lentement. La missive était plutôt brève, mais les informations la laissaient sans voix.

'Leighton,' dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux du parchemin, 'Allez me chercher Scrimgeour. Et s'il n'est pas de garde ce soir, allez chez lui et dites-lui de cesser tout ce qu'il est en train de faire et de me rejoindre ici immédiatement.'

* * *

Severus était inquiet.

Théa ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, et cela faisait presque seize heures qu'elle était endormie, après avoir pris le remède préparé en hâte.

Elle avait de toute évidence une fièvre de cheval, et même lorsqu'il l'avait réveillée pour qu'elle prenne sa potion, elle n'avait pas semblé consciente. Ce qu'il pensait pourtant être une simple bronchite commençait à prendre des airs de pneumonie, et Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il était impuissant. Même dehors, à alimenter le feu, il entendait sa respiration sifflante et râpeuse, et à chaque fois que l'air se glissait douloureusement dans sa trachée, il avait presque envie de respirer à sa place. Et ça aussi, c'était inquiétant.

Il n'était pas censé s'en soucier autant, de toute façon. Depuis qu'il voyageait avec elle, il se sentait presque transformé, comme si l'amertume s'en allait tout doucement. Et il continuait à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait que le fait qu'il partait enfin en croisade… Mais il se mentait à lui-même. Si ce n'était que la croisade contre le mal, il ne serait pas inquiet pour elle – surtout qu'il avait à présent quasiment toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Mais il était temps pour eux de partir chercher la bague des Gaunt, et le Médaillon de Serpentard. Ils manquaient de temps. Cruellement. Surtout s'il s'agissait de surveiller Narcissa pendant potentiellement plusieurs jours. Il était crucial que Théa récupère rapidement des forces, et Severus commençait à penser sérieusement à l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, au risque de se faire capturer.

Le jeune homme soupira et entra à nouveau dans la tente. Théa avait repoussé les couvertures dans un coin, malgré le froid pénétrant, et elle était roulée en boule, dormant d'un sommeil agité. Severus plaça une main sur son front. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais la fièvre semblait avoir diminué un petit peu.

Résigné à attendre, il s'assit à côté d'elle, et sortit une fiole de potion. C'était déconseillé, mais si elle n'allait toujours pas mieux dans quelques heures, il faudrait lui en donner une autre dose, au risque de provoquer des effets secondaires.

Son sommeil était de plus en plus agité, à présent. Elle était presque prise de soubresauts, par moment, et Severus se demanda à quelle sorte de cauchemar elle était confrontée. Il hésitait entre les araignées et les balais, la dénigrant joyeusement en pensée, lorsqu'elle hurla.

'Théa,' dit Severus d'une voix forte après un instant de choc. 'Théa, tout va bien.'

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler pour autant, il la prit par les épaules.

'Regarde-moi,' dit-il d'une voix impérieuse en mettant une main en coupe sur sa mâchoire afin de l'immobiliser. 'Théa, c'est moi. _Tout va bien._ '

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fixèrent sur les siens, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle reprenne pied avec la réalité. Elle expira longuement, sans le quitter des yeux, des larmes affluant à ses paupières.

'Severus? C'est vraiment toi?'

L'intéressé se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non, mais vraiment ? C'était d'un cliché !

'A ton avis, idiote ?' répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur en la relâchant.

'C'est vraiment toi,' dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. 'Tu comprends, tu te montrais presque prévenant, tu aurais pu être quelqu'un d'autre.'

Elle n'avait plus qu'un filet de voix, et elle râpait contre sa gorge comme une très vieille fumeuse. La tentative d'humour tomba à plat, et Severus voyait bien qu'elle se réfugiait derrière ces blagues pour échapper à ce qu'elle venait de voir, quoi que ce fût.

Il se demanda si elle allait lui en parler. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son regard se perdait dans les tissus de la tente, il se dit que oui.

Et il avait raison.

'Ils étaient en train de te torturer,' dit-elle après un long silence. 'Pour savoir ce que tu savais. Ils me faisaient regarder, parce qu'ils pensaient que ça me ferait parler.'

Severus haussa un sourcil, sans la regarder. Et c'était ça qui la mettait dans cet état ? 'Qui me torturait?' demanda-t-il d'un ton badin, curieux malgré lui.

'Des Aurors,' répondit Théa en luttant contre les larmes. 'Ils t'ont lancé le Doloris jusqu'à ce que du sang coule de tes oreilles et de ton nez. Alors j'ai fini par craquer et j'ai commencé à tout leur dire pour qu'ils arrêtent. Une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils t'ont tué.'

Severus fronça les sourcils.

'C'était tellement réel, Severus,' dit-elle dans un sanglot. 'Vraiment, j'ai _cru_ que c'était vrai. Il y avait ce vieil Auror, je crois que c'était Scrimgeour, il ressemblait à un lion, et…'

'Pourquoi des Aurors ?' se demanda Severus à voix haute. 'Pourquoi pas des Mangemorts ?'

'Ce n'était qu'un rêve,' répondit Théa sans quitter la tente des yeux. 'Rien qu'un cauchemar, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas voir l'avenir, ce ne sont que des conneries.'

'Mais c'est illogique,' répliqua le jeune homme. 'Tu aurais dû rêver de Mangemorts, dans ce cas-là, pas d'Aurors.'

'On s'en fiche, de qui c'était !' s'écria Théa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait – c'est à dire à peine le volume d'une voix normale.

Severus haussa les épaules, tout à sa réflexion, et ne vit pas la jeune femme le fusiller du regard. 'Crétin, va,' dit-elle d'une façon bien moins véhémente. Et elle se remit à pleurer.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Si elle se remettait à pleurer toutes les cinq minutes, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, se dit-il, agacé. Il la regarda pendant une trentaine de secondes très gênantes, à sangloter et à trembler, le visage crispé et les poings serrés contre ses yeux.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il avança sa main et la posa maladroitement sur son épaule. Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais la seconde suivante, elle était résolument serrée contre lui, et ses larmes lui dégoulinaient dans le cou, et il mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur elle, abasourdi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théa se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait bien fini par réussir à arrêter de pleurer, mais le sommeil qui avait suivi avait été lourd, inconfortable, et surtout ponctué par des quintes de toux à répétition.

Severus n'avait pas bronché, cela dit, et il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Lorsque Théa ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, il était encore endormi profondément. Elle se demanda, mal à l'aise, s'il l'avait veillée, et pour combien de temps, pour être dans un état pareil.

Son esprit semblait éviter soigneusement de penser consciemment à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait été déboussolée, et elle avait cherché du réconfort dans la seule source disponible. Ce qui ne rendait pas les choses beaucoup plus simple, après tout. Elle avait essayé d'éviter d'y songer, mais cela se ramenait à elle encore et encore, comme le reflux des vagues sur une plage.

Et le plus troublant, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Pour le matin où ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait l'expliquer, car il était endormi, et avait sûrement été adouci par un rêve agréable ou un sommeil réparateur. Mais là, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, parfaitement conscient, et même légèrement agacé – et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il avait refermé ses bras sur elle. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Théa soupira, et grimaça lorsque cela provoqua une vague de douleur dans sa gorge. Elle se leva alors et sortit de la tente.

En passant sous le battant, la jeune femme prit alors conscience de deux choses. La première, c'était que le froid était monstrueux. La deuxième, c'était qu'elle avait un besoin irrépressible de se laver.

Elle s'approcha du feu presque éteint et le raviva à l'aide d'un bout de bois à quelques mètres. Puis, grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, s'éloigna un peu du camp, en s'assurant que Severus ne se levait pas, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se dévêtit, enlevant même ses sous-vêtements, et sortit sa baguette, nue et frissonnante.

Elle se lança alors un _aguamenti_ sur le corps, au bout de trois essais, se mordant sauvagement la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas glapir au contact de l'eau très fraîche. Elle se frictionna sommairement, insistant sur ses longs cheveux et son visage, avant de passer au reste du corps. Une fois satisfaite, elle utilisa sa robe de sorcière afin de se sécher rapidement et remit ses vêtements en tremblant.

La jeune femme se dépêcha alors de retourner auprès du feu afin de se réchauffer, et de s'asseoir, car elle se sentait toujours un peu faible. Elle but une grande rasade d'eau, qui lui fit autant de bien que de mal, avant de tresser ses cheveux en une natte pratique qui lui battait le dos.

Elle venait juste d'entourer l'élastique autour de ses cheveux humides lorsque Severus sortit de la tente, l'air ébouriffé de quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller. Il chercha autour de lui d'un air un peu hagard, avant de s'approcher du feu en la voyant.

'Bonjour,' dit Théa d'une petite voix, et pas entièrement à cause de sa gorge.

'Bonjour,' répondit Severus d'un ton vague. Il s'assit alors à côté du feu, et agita sa baguette. A la grande surprise de Théa, deux sachets de thé vinrent voleter près devant le jeune homme. Il remplit alors avec nonchalance une casserole apparue de nulle part, et attendit patiemment que l'eau boue.

Théa secoua légèrement la tête, amusée. Il semblait toujours avoir une telle aisance pour la Magie… Qu'elle commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il frimait un peu. Elle repensa alors au maigre filet d'eau qu'elle avait fait apparaître si laborieusement. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa magie ? Elle semblait vraiment lutter pour produire des sorts basiques… Elle poserait la question à Severus, à l'occasion. Mais pas ce jour-là.

'L'ancienne maison des Gaunt, aujourd'hui, non?' demanda Théa d'une voix faussement légère.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se tourna légèrement vers elle d'un air méprisant. 'C'est ton plan, tu devrais le savoir, non ?'

Théa se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard noir. 'J'aurais dû me souvenir que faire la conversation avec toi revenait à parler à une porte de prison, ou même à un caillou, tant qu'on y est,' dit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

'Le caillou n'était pas si désagréable hier soir,' ricana Severus d'un air qui donna à la jeune fille envie de l'étrangler.

Théa gronda de frustration et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou non loin. 'J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que ça ne risque pas de se reproduire, espèce d'abruti arrogant.'

' Merlin merci,' claironna l'insupportable personnage.

Se retenant de hurler, la jeune femme se leva et retourna dans la tente afin de préparer leurs affaires, dans l'optique de lever le camp. Lorsqu'elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son thé était posé au coin du feu, infusé, et Severus était introuvable. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Se retrouver seule lui avait permis de réfléchir, et même si elle trouvait toujours qu'elle avait raison, elle savait que se disputer pour des futilités telles que celles-là était mauvais pour leur partenariat et donc pour l'essence même de leur plan. Il fallait qu'ils restent unis. Et elle était un peu inquiète, aussi.

Elle décida de ne pas aller fouiner tout de suite et sirota tranquillement son thé, en se tenant aussi près du feu que la prudence le permettait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Théa commença à s'inquiéter. Soit il avait besoin d'un peu de temps à lui, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose. La jeune femme se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose venant de la forêt, sur sa gauche. Elle retint son souffle, et le temps lui parut s'étirer à l'infini.

Et puis elle en fut sûre. C'étaient bien des voix.

Elle prit une grande respiration et jeta un œil effrayé à leur tente et à toutes leurs possessions. Si Severus était en danger, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de lui. Comment resterait-elle en vie dans un monde pareil, sinon ? La seule solution serait de se retirer dans le monde Moldu et de vivre sa vie, de se reconstruire toute seule, loin des siens, qui seraient à jamais inaccessibles. C'était inconcevable.

Théa avait pris sa décision. Elle se faufila entre les arbres vers la source des voix, qui se faisait de plus en plus fortes. Elle prenait soin de ne pas marcher sur des branches afin de ne pas signaler sa position, car elle savait que Severus la tuerait si elle faisait honte à son passé de maître espion. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle s'approcha enfin suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Cachée derrière un arbre, elle écouta.

'Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis là que pour chercher des ingrédients rares,' dit une voix facilement reconnaissable.

'C'est ça,' dit une voix rocailleuse. 'Parce qu'on va te croire, Snape.'

La voix fit frissonner Théa. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

'T'as raison, Fol-Oeil,' dit un autre homme d'une voix extrêmement suffisante. 'Comme si c'était plus un Mangemort. On l'sait tous, qu't'es un salaud, Snape, et m'est avis qu'tu l'sais aussi.'

Théa ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était la catastrophe.

'En plus,' reprit la voix arrogante, 'y'a la Ministre elle-même qu'a mis une récompense sur ta tête, l'Mangemort. C'ui qui t'attrapera s'ra promu, et j'compte bien à c'que ce soit moi.'

Théa jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la clairière où se trouvaient les trois hommes. Severus faisait face à Théa, les mains levées, alors que les deux autres lui pointaient leur baguette sur la tête. Ils semblaient vouloir l'humilier avant de l'emmener, ce qui était à la fois un bon et un mauvais point. Elle était dans le dos des deux hommes, ce qui était plutôt bon. Severus avait les yeux calculateurs, regardant les deux hommes à tour de rôle, essayant d'exploiter leur faiblesse.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Théa, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, passant sur elle comme sur un fantôme. Mais il l'avait vue, c'était certain. Théa sentit une vague d'espoir la parcourir. Il savait qu'elle était là.

'Vous êtes des Aurors vraiment talentueux,' dit Severus d'un ton nonchalant. 'C'est très impressionnant de m'avoir _désarmé_ ,' ajouta-t-il en montrant du menton un endroit derrière les deux hommes. Théa baissa les yeux. La baguette gisait sur un tas de feuilles, et elle n'avait qu'à avancer de quelques pas. 'Et c'est plutôt courageux d'être venus ici sans renforts…'

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour elle même et se prépara à entrer en piste. Elle regarda à ses pieds et saisit un gros caillou, au cas où, et le serra fermement dans sa main. Au niveau de la magie, elle n'avait strictement aucune chance. Mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de les prendre par surprise.

Il s'agissait d'attraper la baguette de Severus, de la lui lancer et dans un même temps, d'assommer Fol-Oeil. C'était le plus dangereux et le plus rapide.

C'était faisable.

C'était risqué, mais faisable.

Severus continuait à les distraire d'un air nonchalant, mais il n'avait pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'ils ne se lassent. Il était temps.

Théa avança de quelques pas en prenant garde à ne pas les alerter, et se pencha avant d'attraper la baguette de Severus, sans quitter les dos des deux hommes des yeux. Severus continuait de parler, les hypnotisait presque. Son magnétisme était puissant et sa voix caressante, et elle se demanda s'il n'utilisait pas la Légilimencie.

Théa se redressa doucement et s'approcha encore de quelques pas. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de Maugrey à présent, il fallait agir rapidement. D'un geste fluide, elle lança sa baguette à Severus et agrippa son petit rocher fermement de la main droite, avant de violemment l'abattre sur le crâne du vieil Auror.

Il s'effondra au sol, inconscient, alors que son partenaire se tournait vers elle de l'air de celui qui vient de réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas. Théa ne s'attarda pas pour voir sa réaction et fit une roulade sur les feuilles mortes gelées, recouvertes d'un léger tapis de neige.

Dans le même temps, Severus avait attrapé sa baguette au vol et s'employait à désarmer l'Auror, qui offrit une piètre résistance. En quelques secondes, il rejoignait Maugrey au sol, que Severus stupéfixia pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils restèrent tous les deux debout côte à côte, à les contempler. Soulagés.

'Euh…' dit Severus en même temps que Théa.

'Je t'en prie,' dit poliment la jeune femme en se retenant de rire.

'Merci,' dit-il douloureusement. Je serais probablement à Azkaban sans toi.'

'Et j'aurais probablement suivi,' répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. 'Heureusement que tu as le chic pour les messages codés. Et pour rester impassible.'

'Je t'apprendrai,' dit-il d'un ton absent.

'La Ministre ?' finit par demander Théa après un court silence.

'Plutôt Dumbledore,' dit Severus d'un air sombre. 'Il a dû lui raconter que je suivais les traces de mon maître ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut leur effacer la mémoire.'

Théa hocha la tête. 'Et se barrer d'ici.'

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour cette longue attente. J'ai été très occupée, et pour être honnête, j'ai été confrontée au manque d'inspiration, et j'ai un peu perdu le fil de mon histoire. Heureusement, maintenant, c'est reparti. Sachez que je la finirai, mais ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps.

Ensuite, l'histoire évolue, sans vraiment évoluer. Les Aurors recherchent bel et bien Severus, mais ils n'ont apparemment pas eu d'informations à propos de Théa...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Bisous,

Nastesia


	7. Chapter 7

Théa observa Severus soigner le crâne légèrement ensanglanté de Maugrey, et grimaça.

'J'y suis peut-être allée un peu trop fort, non ?' demanda-t-elle d'un air penaud.

'C'était lui ou nous,' répliqua sombrement le jeune homme. 'Moi, ce qui me fait mal, c'est de devoir soigner cet enfoiré. Il était prêt à torturer tous ceux qu'il pensait être des Mangemorts, du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu sais.'

'Quand même, j'aurais pu le tuer. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas vue, avec son œil. Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ?'

'Il se pourrait qu'ils aient été victimes d'une légère hypnose,' s'avança prudemment Severus.

'Quoi ? Tu sais faire ça ?' Théa écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui, ébahie.

'Il faut qu'on y aille,' coupa brusquement le jeune homme. 'On va les laisser là, ils finiront bien par se réveiller tous les deux. _Oubliettes._ '

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, contrariée par ce brusque changement de sujet. Elle finirait bien par lui tirer les vers du nez d'une façon ou d'une autre, de toute façon.

'Les affaires sont prêtes,' dit-elle en se relevant, avant d'épousseter ses vêtements. 'Tu n'as plus qu'à plier la tente, et on peut y aller.'

Severus hocha la tête et quitta la clairière, Théa sur ses talons.

Ils plièrent rapidement bagage, et effacèrent prudemment toutes traces de leur passage. Théa recouvrit le feu éteint de feuilles mortes, afin de le rendre indétectable, et Severus effaça grâce à de complexes incantations toutes traces de leur magie. Ils ne pourraient pas les effacer des corps des deux Aurors, mais il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le sortilège d'amnésie fasse son travail et qu'ils ne cherchent jamais à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt.

De toute façon, ils étaient déjà recherchés activement. La Ministre était vicieuse, pour suivre les ordres de Dumbledore à la lettre. Théa se demanda si Dumbledore l'avait mentionnée. Peut-être préférait-il garder secret le fait qu'elle avait à sa disposition toutes les informations concernant la guerre. Elle n'en était pas mécontente. Si Dumbledore s'était contenté d'attendre passivement dans un premier temps, elle doutait sincèrement que la Ministre en aurait fait autant. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être utilisée comme une arme de guerre par le Département des Mystères, surtout en voyant la corruption du Ministère de la Magie – Lucius Malfoy en était après tout un contributeur influent.

En définitive, ils avaient été très chanceux, et ils devaient redoubler de prudence.

Théa se tourna alors vers Severus, qui avait terminé son incantation. Il avait un balai à la main, et elle soupira.

'Je sais,' dit-il d'un ton légèrement contrit, 'mais il faut éviter tout transplanage pendant les prochains jours. Les Aurors n'ont pas été envoyés ici par hasard, et je ne veux pas laisser de traces, pas avant d'avoir atteint la prochaine étape de notre voyage. Dumbledore a dû élargir le périmètre de sécurité autour de Poudlard. J'aurais dû m'en douter.'

'Je comprends,' dit Théa avec un brave sourire. 'Il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se faire tuer. C'est assez simple, comme concept.'

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et enfourcha le balai. La jeune femme approcha d'un air qui se voulait déterminé, mais elle n'en menait pas large.

'Attends,' dit Severus lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur le balai. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit onduler. Théa vit alors une écharpe apparaître de nulle part et s'enrouler doucement autour de son cou. Le jeune homme murmura alors un sortilège et la jeune femme sentit une onde de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

'Merci,' dit simplement Théa avec un grand sourire. Il se souciait donc bel et bien de sa santé.

Elle se demanda pourquoi ça la rendait si heureuse, mais repoussa rapidement cette pensée dans les recoins de son esprit.

* * *

Lorsque Severus mit pied à terre, le soleil était à son zénith. Théa avait passé le voyage le visage enfoui dans sa cape, et les bras fermement accrochés autour de lui. Par contre, elle avait beaucoup moins juré, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle avait un peu plus confiance en lui.

Ce qui simplifierait amplement le reste du voyage, puisqu'il se ferait majoritairement en balai.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le petit village de Little Hangleton. Il était très modeste, et désert, avec simplement une petite église, un grand pub, et une petite centaine de maisons serrées les unes contre les autres.

La neige avait commencé à tomber un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et commençait à redoubler d'intensité. L'hiver s'installait résolument en Grande Bretagne, et le nord serait le premier à en souffrir, comme tous les hivers. Lorsqu'ils respiraient, des nuages de buée s'envolaient de leurs bouches pour tracer des arabesques dans le ciel glacial. Déjà, un tapis de quelques centimètres s'entassait par terre et sur les toits des maisons.

'La maison qu'on cherche est abandonnée, et à quelques centaines de mètres,' dit Théa d'un air résolu, et définitivement soulagé d'être sur la terre ferme.

'J'ai cru en voir une à l'est, en arrivant. On a qu'à essayer de ce côté-ci.'

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent alors à marcher côte à côte, et tout ce qui les accompagnait était le son de la neige crissant sous leurs pieds. Ils entendirent quelques voix éméchées venant du pub, mais personne ne semblait se risquer à sortir par un temps pareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du village, et s'avançaient sur une route légèrement rocailleuse et apparemment peu fréquentée. Une bâtisse sombre s'élevait sur la gauche de la route, et elle se précisait au fil de leurs pas, malgré la neige qui semblait tomber encore plus dru à présent. Théa s'était blottie dans sa cape, et des flocons de neige s'accrochaient à sa tresse rousse.

Severus se surprit à la contempler, et détourna le regard, gêné. Heureusement, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Parfois, elle lui faisait penser à Lily, avec ses longs cheveux de feu et son regard espiègle et intelligent. Cela réveillait de vieux souvenirs qu'il chérissait autant qu'il détestait, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Et pourtant, la ressemblance s'arrêtait à leur physique. Si Lily avait été douce et gentille de son vivant, Théa était beaucoup plus… impétueuse et passionnée. Il y avait en elle une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vue ailleurs, un désir d'aventures, de vivre tout simplement, dont elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte. Pourtant, c'était évident pour quiconque la voyait. Elle dégageait une aura incroyable, et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de l'accompagner, quand elle pouvait faire tant de choses par elle-même.

Severus repensa à la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras pour y pleurer tout son soûl. Si l'agacement avait primé dans un premier temps, il avait vite été remplacé par une sincère envie de la consoler. Elle avait été si vulnérable qu'il s'en était retrouvé démuni. Mais qu'elle lui fasse ainsi confiance l'avait bouleversé. Elle avait une façon de s'ouvrir aux autres qu'il enviait et qu'il redoutait à la fois. Il aurait dû prendre ça pour de la faiblesse, mais ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Cette sensibilité faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, et sans ça, elle n'aurait peut-être pas entrepris de sauver le monde avec lui.

Severus secoua la tête. Penser à tout ça le faisait se sentir coupable. Il parlait d'elle comme d'une femme désirable, alors qu'il savait que seule Lily comptait dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ça, pour toujours. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout, puisqu'il était responsable de sa mort. Il ne voulait pas flétrir la fraîcheur de Théa, et c'était ce qui arriverait s'il la laissait trop s'approcher.

'Mon royaume pour tes pensées,' dit finalement Théa à côté de lui.

'Je pense à Lily,' répondit mécaniquement Severus, avant de se maudire mentalement. Bon sang, mais elle était contagieuse !

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et Severus se tourna vers elle, hésitant. Peut-être ferait-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, se dit-il avec espoir. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion visible, et Severus fut soulagé qu'elle ne relève pas ce moment d'inattention.

'Je crois que c'est cette maison,' dit Théa d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans attendre de réponse, elle avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte, et l'examina de près.

'C'est celle-là,' dit-elle finalement sans se tourner vers lui, avant d'entrer.

* * *

Théa était furieuse sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer. Lorsque Severus avait mentionné Lily, alors qu'elle l'avait _senti_ la détailler quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait senti une vague de colère la submerger, et avait préféré ne rien répondre, pour ne rien lui montrer. Mais ç'avait fini par transparaître dans sa voix, et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle espérait qu'il ne mettrait pas plus qu'elle le doigt sur la cause de cette colère.

Était-ce de la jalousie? Il n'y avait pas de raison, pourtant. Théa ne ressentait strictement rien pour Severus, mis à part ce qui devenait une franche amitié et une confiance certaine. D'un autre côté, parfois il l'horripilait, et il avait cette façon insupportable de la mettre face à face avec ce qu'il appelait un sentimentalisme écœurant. Et Théa finissait presque par le croire, ce qui était encore pire.

Elle en venait presque à s'en vouloir lorsqu'elle pensait à sa réalité, à sa famille. Après tout, Severus avait raison ; ce qu'ils faisaient était important, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser parasiter. Mais elle avait la désagréable impression de se forcer à oublier tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, à se détacher de ses souvenirs, de sa vie d'avant, à accepter l'inacceptable, le fait de ne jamais, jamais pouvoir rentrer chez elle, et de faire son foyer de ce monde d'un autre temps et d'une étrangeté terrifiante.

C'était frustrant et exaltant à la fois, elle qui avait tant rêvé d'aventures. Mais elle s'était imaginée explorer des contrées lointaines, rencontrer des peuples qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et apprendre, encore et toujours ; certainement pas être séparée ad vitam aeternam de sa famille et des gens qu'elle aimait.

C'était somme toute une sorte de situation douce-amère, et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ou si elle détestait ce danger constant et la sensation de faire une différence.

La jeune femme respira profondément et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle entendait Severus derrière elle, et elle sentait presque son regard interrogatif sur elle, qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle était en colère. Le jeune homme était maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrypter celles des autres, il était parfois un vrai gamin. Ce qui n'était pas forcément un mauvais point, car Théa aimait rester un mystère sur certains aspects, garder son intimité mentale et être libre de penser ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il soit capable de lire dans son esprit.

La jeune femme observa les lieux. La description des livres était fidèle à l'endroit ; ce n'était même pas une petite maison, plutôt une sorte de cabane en dur insalubre, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Des moutons pendaient du plafond en des masses grisâtres, et les fenêtres crasseuses ne laissaient filtrer qu'une infime partie de la lumière du jour. L'air était saturé de particules en suspension, et Théa prenait garde à ne pas respirer trop profondément afin de ne pas aggraver l'état de sa gorge. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez et sa bouche, afin de la protéger encore plus.

Elle composa un sourire sur son visage, et se tourna vers Severus.

'La boîte n'est ni trop grande, ni trop enfouie sous le sol, puisque je pense que Jedusor la pensait introuvable' dit-elle simplement, la voix étouffée par le tissu épais sur visage.

Severus lui jeta un dernier regard scrutateur et hocha la tête. 'Ne respire pas,' dit-il simplement. Il sortit alors sa baguette et l'agita en l'air, sans aucune incantation. La poussière se souleva alors en une masse informe et plutôt compacte, et Théa crut y voir une paire d'insectes énormes s'y trémousser. Elle fronça le nez, dégoûtée, mais le tas de poussière disparut alors soudainement, et l'air fut bien plus respirable.

La jeune femme baissa son écharpe et se retourna vers Severus qui n'avait apparemment pas terminé de lancer des sortilèges. Il murmura une incantation en latin, les yeux mi-clos, et il leva la tête, comme pour _sentir_ quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, il avança d'un pas souple vers un recoin de la pièce, et creusa un trou dans le sol à l'aide de sa magie. Soudain, la boîte voleta vers lui, et il la saisit d'un geste fluide, avant de l'ouvrir.

Théa s'avança vers lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Charitable, Severus la baissa à sa hauteur. La bague reposait sur du velours usé, simple et complexe à la fois. La grosse pierre qui l'ornait portait bel et bien le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, et Théa fut soudain prise d'une irrépressible envie de la toucher. Elle se mordit sauvagement la joue pour s'en empêcher, se souvenant de Dumbledore et de son triste sort dans les livres, et elle ferma les yeux, comme prise de nausée, aggravée par le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

'Je pense que tu devrais la refermer,' dit-elle d'une voix sourde et mal assurée.

Severus se tourna vers elle, étonné, avant de refermer la boîte avec un claquement sec. Il la saisit alors par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, et presque inconsciemment, Théa s'appuya sur son corps solide.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?' demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant. 'Elle t'a mise sous son emprise?'

'Je ne sais pas,' répondit la jeune femme, reprenant un peu de forces. 'J'entendais comme un murmure, et elle... m'appelait, en quelque sorte.' La jeune femme marqua une pause et rouvrit les yeux. 'Je me demande si c'est la Relique ou si c'est l'Horcruxe.'

'La Relique?' demanda aussitôt Severus. 'Quelle relique?'

Théa se maudit intérieurement. Excellente idée, Johnson! Ramener aujourd'hui les Reliques sur le tapis alors que tu ne lui en avais jamais parlé... A présent, il fallait ce sortir de cette situation malvenue. Et le duper. _Bonne chance,_ se dit amèrement la jeune femme.

'C'est une relique, non?' dit-elle du ton le plus naturel possible, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. 'Après tout, c'est une bague très ancienne... Et un artefact de magie noire. Je sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça,' acheva-t-elle, peu convaincue de sa prestation, et luttant contre la panique.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut l'avoir dupé. Mais un simple coup d'oeil à Severus lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. La poigne sur son bras s'accentua, et il emmena Théa avant de la plaquer sans violence contre un mur, et de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle.

'Quelle relique?' articula-t-il sur un ton plein d'avertissement.

'Je...' gémit Théa. Elle essaya de se dérober, mais il était trop fort, et elle était encore faible. Elle analysa la situation d'un regard circulaire. Elle était à environ cinq mètres de la porte, mais cette dernière tournait le dos à Severus, alors si elle voulait s'enfuir, elle devait le contourner. Et il lui faudrait le frapper. Sa respiration s'accéléra, paniquée. 'Tu me fais peur,' dit-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à la normale.

'Quelle relique, Johnson?' répéta Severus d'une voix encore plus grave.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Théa, et elle les riva aux siens, qui étaient deux puits sans fond, et pourtant si expressifs. 'Severus, s'il te plaît,' dit-elle dans un souffle. 'Lâche-moi, et je te le dirai.'

La poigne de Severus se desserra progressivement, et ses yeux semblèrent prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il la lâcha enfin, et recula d'un pas.

Théa lutta contre l'envie de s'enfuir, et contre l'envie de pleurer, et respira profondément. 'Alors?' demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

'Les Reliques de la Mort,' dit-elle d'une voix basse. 'Oui, elles existent, oui, Dumbledore et Jedusor le savent. Une cape d'invisibilité, une baguette surpuissante, toutes deux en possession de Dumbledore, et une pierre de résurrection,' acheva-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la boîte dans les mains de Severus.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et leva ensuite le regard vers Théa. 'Tu es sûre?'

'Oui, mais tu ne peux pas la toucher,' se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. 'Il faut détruire l'Horcruxe, avant. Et ça ne ramène pas vraiment les gens, juste... des fantômes. C'est sûrement la plus dangereuse des Reliques,' dit-elle d'un ton sombre.

La jeune femme se dit que Severus allait probablement s'en servir pour appeler Lily, et cela lui serra le cœur. Prenait-il conscience que ça ne réparerait rien, que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses? Elle avait peur qu'il se perde dans son souvenir, qu'il revienne sur l'acceptation qu'il avait faite de sa mort. Sa résignation de ne plus jamais la revoir, de ne jamais pouvoir s'excuser, l'aimer.

Le regard de Severus était à présent fixé sur la boîte, comme hanté par une réflexion intense. Théa maudit encore une fois son incapacité à ne pas dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quelle idiote...

'Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit?' demanda alors simplement Severus, sans la regarder.

La culpabilité, à présent, serrait le cœur de la jeune femme. Génial. Elle se rapprocha d'un petit pas, et posa une main sur son bras. Il ne se déroba pas, mais son regard était toujours rivé à la petite boîte dans sa main gauche.

'Je suis désolée,' dit Théa d'une voix douce. 'Je ne voulais pas que tu... espères revoir certaines personnes. C'était sûrement un peu égoïste, aussi,' ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle vit Severus hausser un sourcil, mais il ne releva pas sa dernière phrase. 'Je suis désolée,' répéta Théa une dernière fois, la voix légèrement émue.

'Je pense que je comprends,' murmura simplement le jeune homme. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi, debout dans la pièce, la main de Théa toujours sur le bras de Severus. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux emplis d'une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et elle lui coupa le souffle, tant ses yeux débordaient de ce sentiment. Le regret? La résignation, la tristesse? Ses yeux exprimaient tant de choses à la fois que Théa n'arrivait pas à faire le tri, et cela la troublait profondément, et elle avait envie de plonger dans son esprit pour le comprendre complètement. Et comme dans un rêve, sa main droite se leva, hésitante et résolue à la fois, et vint essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur la pommette de Théa, elle avait dû la laisser filer par inadvertance, et vint caresser sa joue d'un doigt aérien. Soudain, après ce qui avait semblé être un instant et une éternité à la fois, elle se retira, et Théa fut surprise par la fraîcheur de la pièce. Sans la quitter de son regard si intense, il répéta simplement : 'Je comprends.'

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre que je voulais absolument vous le faire partager! Que pensez-vous de la dernière scène? J'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite pour développer l'avant de la relation, quand ils se cherchent et galèrent, mais c'est tellement difficile, parce que j'ai envie de voir ce qu'ils donneront ensemble! Mais bon, faut se contenir :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée, et je vous embrasse bien fort!

Nastesia


	8. Chapter 8

Alastor Maugrey ne prit pas le temps de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit en arrivant au Quartier Général, ce jour-là. Il fonça directement dans son bureau, ignorant les appels de Rufus qui le houspillait depuis le sien.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il lança les charmes d'usage pour vérifier si personne ne s'était introduit dans son bureau, et s'assit sur son fauteuil peu confortable. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et jeta un sort d'insonorisation d'un geste négligent de sa baguette.

Puis, il ferma les yeux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait aucun souvenir des deux heures qui s'étaient passées entre le début de sa patrouille dans la forêt écossaise, et si son collègue ne s'en était pas inquiété, benêt comme il était, ce n'était pas le genre d'Alastor de se laisser duper ainsi. Le soleil avait été bien trop haut lorsqu'ils étaient repartis, il était presque midi. En considérant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt vers neuf heures, ce n'était pas normal pour une mission de simple vérification.

Il canalisa alors sa magie et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Peu de personnes le savaient, mais Alastor avait été formé dans les arts de l'esprit. Même s'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'un Snape ou qu'un Vous-Savez-Qui, il savait détecter le verrou d'un sortilège d'amnésie ou de confusion. Ce genre de sortilèges frappaient directement la toile mentale de la victime, et pour qui était entraîné, c'était facile d'en retrouver la trace. Il suffisait de le matérialiser. Avec un peu de concentration, l'esprit apparaissait comme une sorte de toile en fil fragile, et il suffisait de la sonder pour en trouver une imperfection. Alastor inspira profondément et se concentra.

Il sourit alors, de sa bouche étrangement tordue. C'était là.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux une minute plus tard, ils étaient furieux. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé par derrière! Et même s'il ne savait pas qui, il était bien déterminé à le trouver. Snape était donc bel et bien en cavale, s'était soustrait à la surveillance de Dumbledore, et il s'était apparemment trouvé un copain. Très bien, cela ne rendrait la chasse que plus intéressante. Et la chasse était définitivement lancée. Non seulement Snape lui avait échappé, mais en plus il l'avait pris pour un imbécile. Et l'on ne prenait pas Alastor Maugrey pour un imbécile.

* * *

Severus soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le soleil s'était couché, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Si le fait d'avoir trouvé un autre Horcruxe aurait dû le réjouir et le rassurer sur la réussite de leur mission, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir. La tente avait été montée à une dizaine de kilomètres de Little Hangleton, dans une plaine qui serait verdoyante si elle n'était pas recouverte par la neige. La météo se détériorait lentement mais sûrement, et les flocons tombaient sans interruption depuis plusieurs heures, ténus mais constants.

Severus effectua un rapide calcul mental et détermina que Halloween devait approcher. Il était facile de perdre la notion du temps lorsque l'on était constamment en train de bouger, mais il estimait à cinq jours auparavant le début de leur voyage.

Mais la météo n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Severus n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ressassait encore et encore la scène dans le taudis des Gaunt.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre? Il avait été... _tendre_ avec elle, lui qui venait de se résoudre à ne pas la laisser s'approcher de trop près. Et il sentait bien que quelque chose évoluait dans leur relation, et remplaçait la camaraderie qui s'était auparavant installée. Après tout, chez deux personnes normales, la proximité d'une fuite et l'impossibilité de parler à quiconque d'autre était une cause de ce genre de rapprochement. Mais Severus n'était pas une personne normale. Et il refusait de se perdre dans un sentimentalisme écœurant.

Et cela ne semblait pas la tourmenter, elle qui dormait à côté de lui d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. De temps en temps, il se surprenait à la regarder dormir, et il détestait ça.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang?

Le jeune homme supposait que c'était le simple fait qu'une jeune femme objectivement belle tolère sa présence, et l'apprécie même, selon toutes probabilités, qui créait ce genre de désagréments. Après Lily, Severus s'était interdit d'aimer à nouveau, pour toujours. Mais cela n'empêchait pas un certain désir de la compagnie d'une autre personne, et Théa faisait une compagnie acceptable, si ce n'était appréciable.

Mais s'il l'avait vue comme une amie, il n'aurait pas caressé sa joue de cette façon. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il avait _ressenti_ quelque chose, lorsqu'il l'avait touchée de cette façon, et l'électricité présente entre eux avait été palpable. Elle l'avait senti aussi, de toute évidence.

Et sa réaction lorsqu'il avait parlé de Lily... Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Severus n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont leur relation évoluait.

Il ne voulait partager avec elle rien d'autre que sa croisade. Il ne voulait pas, et elle ne le voulait sûrement pas non plus.

Et qui pouvait la blâmer? La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi froidement était qu'elle connaissait le secret de la Relique, évidemment, et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper cette information. Car elle s'inquiétait pour lui, en toute amitié.

Comment pourrait-elle l' _aimer_ , de toute façon? Lui qui à vingt-trois ans était brisé comme un vieil homme qui en avait trop vu? Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait surtout de rentrer parmi les siens, de retrouver sa famille, et Severus ressentit pour la première fois la culpabilité, s'imposant à lui comme une titanesque charge sur ses épaules. Il l'avait probablement condamnée pour assouvir son désir de rédemption.

Il l'avait perdue, comme il avait perdu Lily, dans l'océan de sa noirceur.

Et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Alors qu'il se rendait pour la première fois compte de l'étendue de son erreur et de son égoïsme, il n'arriva plus à respirer le même air qu'elle, alors qu'il avait gâché sa vie. Il se leva et sortit sans délicatesse de la tente, pieds nus dans la neige.

Là, il fit un feu, du thé, résigné à veiller, et entreprit de se calmer, conjurant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'il était dehors dans le froid, retrouvant dans cette légère douleur l'expiation de ce qu'il avait fait, quand Théa sortit à son tour.

'Severus?' dit-elle en bâillant. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?'

'Rentre,' articula-t-il simplement, sans se retourner.

'Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes là,' répondit Théa en l'ignorant royalement. 'Jette-nous un sort de réchauffage, au moins.'

Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans l'espoir de la voir obéir, mais elle s'approcha à petits pas, soupirant d'aise.

'Mieux,' dit-elle, le sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. 'Fais-moi une place, s'il te plaît.'

Severus lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais le sien brillait, encore plus déterminé que le sien, dans la lumière changeante des flammes, et, trop fatigué pour argumenter, il obéit à nouveau, et lui conjura une chaise identique à la sienne.

'Merci.'

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, et Théa replia ses jambes sous elle. Pour faire bonne mesure, Severus lui fit du thé en quelques mouvements de baguette, et elle entoura ses doigts autour de la tasse, essayant apparemment de chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Severus ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Sa présence l'apaisait, et il s'en fustigeait autant qu'il s'en émerveillait.

'Écoute,' dit maladroitement Théa après une brusque inspiration, 'je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Gaunt mais je pense que c'est simplement parce qu'on est très fatigués et qu'on est très stressés. Enfin pas que je n'aie pas... Je veux dire... C'était en toute amitié, et tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, je ne vais pas prendre la place de Lily, et...'

Severus eut un petit sourire malgré lui et haussa un sourcil.

'Et je ferais sûrement mieux de me taire,' acheva Théa piteusement.

'Sûrement,' dit Severus d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

'Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas laisser entrer _ça_ en compte dans la mission que l'on mène. Elle est plus importante.'

'Ah, parce qu'il y a un _ça_?' la taquina-t-il, ne pouvant y résister. Elle rougit encore plus, et il trouva ça adorable, et se maudit.

'Non,' dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. 'Tu penses qu'il y a un _ça_?'

'Honnêtement? Je n'en sais rien,' dit Severus après un petit moment de réflexion. 'Mais je pense surtout que tu as raison, et que notre mission est plus importante que ce genre de questions existentielles.'

Théa hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée, et ils restèrent dans le silence encore quelques minutes.

Alors que Severus commençait à enfin envisager l'idée d'aller dormir, Théa bondit sur ses pieds, qu'elle avait heureusement pensé à chausser.

'Severus!'

Elle n'en dit pas plus et elle s'avança.

Le jeune homme, surpris et inquiet, imperméabilisa ses pieds nus et la suivit sur la fine couche de neige. La jeune femme n'allait heureusement pas bien loin ; elle sortit simplement du périmètre de la tente et s'accroupit sur ses talons.

Severus fit en sorte d'étendre les barrières de sécurité de la tente et se mit à côté d'elle, baissant les yeux. Un chat argenté et nébuleux était assis sur un rocher recouvert de poudreuse, les yeux marqués de formes carrées caractéristiques.

'Severus, Théa,' dit la voix de Minerva McGonagall. 'Si vous entendez ceci, c'est que mon Patronus vous a trouvé, ou que vous l'avez trouvé. Si c'est la deuxième solution, bravo, vous êtes assez prudents.'

La voix désincarnée marqua une pause et reprit alors, 'Je crois savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, et je veux vous aider. Albus m'inquiète sérieusement, et je pense qu'il faut que nous nous rencontrions. Rendez-vous dans trois jours, au coucher du soleil, au Chaudron Baveur. Si vous ne pouvez pas venir, pour une raison ou une autre, envoyez-moi votre Patronus au matin du troisième jour. Si vous ne venez pas, je saurai que vous voulez faire ça seuls. Soyez prudents, déguisez-vous, le Ministère est après vous.'

Et le chat tourna les talons, et disparut.

* * *

Théa regarda Severus, abasourdie, et leur discussion précédente complètement oubliée. Severus avait à peu près la même expression qu'elle, et Théa ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient avoir l'air particulièrement stupide, accroupis ainsi dans la neige. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

'C'est sûrement un piège,' finit par dire Severus en se relevant. Théa leva une main et Severus la saisit sans y penser, la mettant sans effort sur ses pieds.

'Sûrement,' admit Théa tandis qu'ils retournaient vers leur campement. 'Mais d'un autre côté, si ce n'en est pas un, on aurait bien besoin de l'aide de McGonagall.'

'Si ce n'en est pas un,' dit Severus, dubitatif. 'J'en doute fortement. N'oublie pas que Dumbledore est prêt à tout pour nous arrêter. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il est allé chouiner chez la Ministre,' ajouta-t-il avec dégoût, 'et ce n'est certainement pas pour tes beaux yeux. Il déteste perdre, plus que n'importe quoi. Et c'est sa guerre. Il serait prêt à utiliser Minerva pour nous atteindre.'

'Je suppose que répondre par Patronus est exclu,' tenta Théa.

'Complètement. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Je serais d'avis qu'on ignore complètement ce qui vient de se passer.'

'Je ne suis pas d'accord,' protesta la jeune femme, en se rasseyant près du feu. 'Elle est puissante, intelligente, et elle peut surveiller Dumbledore pour nous. Ce serait une aide non négligeable, et je pense qu'on doit essayer.'

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et la regarda comme si elle était particulièrement stupide, ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement.

'Tu es une idiote,' dit-il sans préambule. 'C'est bien trop dangereux. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que s'ils nous attrapent, je serai considéré comme un Mangemort, et toi avec? Il n'y aura pas d'Azkaban pour nous, surtout si Dumbledore est allé raconter des histoires. S'ils nous attrapent, on perd notre âme.'

Théa ne répondit rien, mécontente.

Severus soupira. 'Je pense simplement que la priorité pour l'instant, c'est de trouver les Horcruxes.'

'En effet, mais avoir une alliée ne serait pas de trop,' maugréa la jeune femme. 'J'apprécie le fait qu'on soit deux contre le reste du monde, ça donne un côté assez épique à toute cette aventure qui l'est déjà beaucoup trop, mais honnêtement, je ne veux pas qu'on meure, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître. Ce n'est pas une mission suicide, Severus.'

A son expression, Théa vit qu'elle avait touché juste. 'Tu ne penses pas en réchapper un jour, c'est ça?' demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Silence.

Théa soupira, et rapprocha sa chaise de quelques centimètres de la sienne, avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

'Severus,' dit-elle calmement, 'tu ne dois pas te jeter à corps perdu là-dedans parce que tu penses que tu ne mérites pas de vivre après ce que tu as fait. C'est complètement débile, et je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de te racheter, tu as déjà donné suffisamment à Dumbledore, et même si tu as rapporté la prophétie, le fait est que tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur. Pleurer Lily est déjà suffisamment éprouvant, ne t'impose pas la culpabilité en plus.'

'Ne parle pas de Lily,' gronda Severus sans la regarder.

'J'en parlerai si je veux,' continua Théa sur le même ton. 'Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au crétin des cachots avec moi, d'accord? Je te connais, probablement plus que toi-même, aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître. Je sais ce que tu as fait, ce que tu es et ce que tu feras dans une réalité parallèle où je n'ai pas mis le bazar. Je pense que je suis un juge assez impartial, et je suis le seul que tu aies. A mon avis, ce que fait Dumbledore est plus répréhensible que ce que tu fais, toi.'

'Dumbledore n'a jamais tué personne, lui.'

Sa voix était sourde, et il ne la regardait toujours pas. Théa fit de petit mouvements de son pouce par-dessus sa cape, afin de l'apaiser, sans prêter attention à la position inconfortable de son épaule.

'Détrompe-toi,' dit-elle simplement. 'Sa vie est jonchée de tragédies, et il en est en partie responsable. Il ne t'a sûrement jamais parlé d'Ariana?' Lorsque Severus secoua la tête, Théa continua, sans le moindre état d'âme. 'Il était un peu trop copain avec Grindelwald, et ils se sont disputés. Ariana était sa petite soeur, elle était fragile parce qu'elle avait été attaquée par des Moldus, elle n'arrivait pas à gérer sa magie et restait cachée chez les Dumbledore. Ils se sont battus en duel, et elle a pris un sort perdu. C'est pour ça que son frère le déteste.'

'Copain avec Grindelwald?' demanda Severus, éberlué.

'Ouais, ils voulaient même asservir les Moldus pour le plus grand bien,' dit Théa d'un ton amer. 'Et il avait à peu près ton âge, donc il peut garder ses leçons de morale. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui est bien, Severus. C'est la bonne chose à faire, c'est toi qui m'en as convaincue. Mais ne vois pas ça comme une façon pour toi de te pardonner, parce que tu as déjà payé le prix fort pour ton erreur. Tu as le droit de vivre, autant que cet enfoiré de Dumbledore en a le droit, si ce n'est plus.'

Severus ne répondit rien, se murant dans un silence buté, et Théa soupira.

Le soleil se levait sur la plaine enneigée, et ils restèrent à le regarder sans bouger pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

La jeune femme ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs à Severus, et son esprit ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder vers ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. La conversation l'avait rendue extrêmement mal à l'aise, et si elle était très reconnaissante envers McGonagall de son interruption bienvenue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la véracité de ses propos.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir _ressenti_ quelque chose, la veille, dans le taudis des Gaunt. C'avait été un geste si simple, si doux, mais en même temps si complexe à la fois. Théa avait senti une ambiguïté, et connaissant Severus, ce n'était pas le genre de gestes qu'il faisait de manière anodine. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, ç'aurait pu simplement être un geste d'amitié. Mais venant de lui, cela prenait tout de suite une perspective plus... romantique, car il n'était pas connu pour ses gestes d'affection.

Et cela l'effrayait.

La jeune femme avait peur que ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir n'était juste qu'un effet secondaire de l'isolement duquel ils étaient tous deux victimes, et du manque de repères qu'elle avait dans ce monde. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait réagi de la même façon dans d'autres circonstances. La réponse honnête à cette question était probablement non.

Cependant, elle avait toujours eu un attrait pour les personnes brisées. Cela avait d'ailleurs été la cause de relations désastreuses avec des hommes qui n'avaient pas su répondre à cette envie d'aider l'autre, et qui l'avaient irrémédiablement découragée. Mais pourtant, elle continuait de s'enticher des mauvaises personnes.

Est-ce que Severus était l'une d'entre elles? C'était probable, mais ce n'était pas certain. Il faisait après tout preuve d'une intelligence remarquable, même s'il était extrêmement borné et immature parfois.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se passer quoi que ce soit. Severus avait raison, leur mission était la plus importante, et elle ne voulait pas se laisser parasiter par ce genre d'interrogations. Si quelque chose devait se produire, de toute façon, ça finirait bien par arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas perdre son temps à encourager ou à réprimer ce genre de déroulement.

Résolue à ne rien faire dans l'immédiat, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise tandis que le soleil terminait de pointer le bout de son nez. Severus leva les yeux vers elle.

'Je viens de penser à quelque chose,' dit-elle comme si la longue fin de nuit qu'ils venaient de passer n'avait pas existé. 'On a des ossements à détruire.'

* * *

Albus fit voleter d'un geste de sa main la lettre sur son bureau, et d'un autre geste, l'embrasa, pensif.

Le contenu en était tellement sensible qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la garder, même dans son bureau. Personne ne pouvait être au courant.

Ainsi, la Ministre avait décidé de l'aider. C'était une bonne chose, et le vieil homme voulait s'en servir aussi intelligemment que possible. Apparemment, Alastor Maugrey, le vieil Auror, avait détecté un sortilège d'Oubliettes, et le bureau des Aurors savait à présent que Severus était accompagné. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Personne ne devait savoir que Johnson savait ce qui allait se passer, mais le fait qu'ils connaissent son existence allait encore faciliter les recherches.

L'agression de Maugrey était également une bonne chose, sortie de son contexte. A présent, c'était personnel. Et Albus connaissait suffisamment l'Auror pour savoir que s'il était déterminé lorsqu'il n'était pas directement impliqué, lorsque cela touchait à son intégrité physique, il devenait enragé et ne lâchait aucune piste.

Ils finiraient bien par le retrouver, mais le problème était quand. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire trop de dégâts.

Le vieil homme caressa son phénix du revers de la main, perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, oui. Il était temps de _les_ faire intervenir.

Il sortit une plume, un parchemin, et commença sa lettre.

 _Chers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix..._

* * *

Voilà !

Dites-donc, je suis ON FIRE ces temps-ci ! Je pense que c'est simplement parce que j'ai réussi à retrouver un intérêt de fou pour cette histoire, et j'ai affiné mon plan, donc ça devrait s'enchaîner!

Je ne suis pas sûre de comment sera mon activité professionnelle ces prochains jours, donc je ne peux pas vous assurer de garder ce rythme, mais en attendant d'y voir plus clair, j'écris!

C'est plutôt un chapitre de transition et d'introspection. Je le trouve personnellement un peu mou, mais c'était assez nécessaire, et je voulais rajouter un peu d'action mais sinon ç'aurait été beaucoup trop long, du coup ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!

En parlant du prochain chapitre, vous y reverrez quelqu'un, et nos héros se lanceront sur la piste d'un autre Horcruxe...

A très bientôt les amis !

Bisous,

Nastesia


	9. Chapter 9

Emmeline leva la tête en entendant un bec frapper contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle était penchée sur un parchemin de la plus haute importance concernant les relations entre Sorciers et Moldus, et elle ne s'attendait pas à être dérangée aussi tard.

Faisant craquer sa nuque en se levant, elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste souple et grimaça lorsque le hibou entra, trempé de pluie, faisant voleter des gouttes partout sur son passage. Elle agita sa baguette afin de le sécher et de réparer les dégâts, et détacha précautionneusement le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa cheville.

L'oiseau repartit aussitôt dans la tempête au-dehors, et elle regarda un instant la fenêtre, pensive, avant de la refermer. Se rasseyant dans son siège confortable, elle déroula le parchemin et le lut en se frottant la tempe.

Toute trace de lassitude disparut alors qu'elle lisait la longue missive. Ainsi, il avait décidé de trahir, au final. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait pourtant une haute opinion de son ancien camarade de classe, malgré sa réputation de mage noir et ses manières parfois brusques, pour le moins.

Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de se relever et de faire voler sa cape vers elle d'un revers de la main. Elle avait du travail. En pensant avec lassitude à son lit moelleux et accueillant qui l'attendait. Puis, secouant la tête, elle transplana vers l'appartement de son binôme, Halmer.

* * *

Théa frissonna dans le froid presque hivernal, grimaçant lorsqu'elle sentit la neige pénétrer ses chaussures et glacer ses chaussettes. Ils se tenaient tous les deux, dans l'aube tremblante, sur la colline que constituait le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Les tombes s'élevaient tout autour d'eux, fantomatiques et presque menaçantes, et elle jeta un regard en biais à un mausolée non loin, dont la statue semblait la toiser.

'C'est celle-ci,' jeta-t-elle en désignant du menton une impressionnante stèle, marquée des noms de la famille Jedusor, massacrée par leur descendant des années auparavant. Inexplicablement nerveuse, Théa regarda autour d'elle. Dans la brume matinale, elle distinguait au loin l'imposant Manoir des Jedusor, se tenant au-dessus du village encore endormi, et inhabité depuis des années. Elle eut une pensée pour Frank Bryce, qui terminerait assassiné dans un peu plus de dix ans. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle pourrait faire pour le sauver, mais se vit mal aller le voir et lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de la lumière, dans dix ans. Elle soupira.

'Tout va bien?' demanda Severus en inspectant la tombe avec sa baguette, cherchant probablement un piège.

Théa grogna son approbation tout en continuant à scruter les alentours. Elle sortit sa baguette et la serra dans sa main.

'Hominum Revelio,' murmura-t-elle à tout hasard.

D'une façon étrange, elle sut que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, comme si la magie le lui indiquait directement. Elle se détendit un peu et baissa sa baguette. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus fit bouger la dalle recouverte de terre qui masquait les ossements des Jedusor, et détruisit l'intérieur d'un geste de baguette. Théa eut une moue dégoûtée, mais ne dit rien, tandis que le jeune homme masquait toute trace de son passage.

Elle allait lui proposer de discuter de la suite du plan, quand un bruit de Transplanage la fit sursauter.

Severus se retourna, baguette levée, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. La neige s'était remise à tomber, et son visage pâle reflétait la fureur plus que la peur.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil se tenait devant eux, baguette levée également, son œil magique tourbillonnant dans tous les sens.

'Tiens, tiens,' chantonna-t-il d'un air satisfait. 'Comme on se retrouve, Snape. Tu t'es trouvée une petite amie?'

Théa lui jeta un regard de défi, mais ne dit rien.

'Ne t'en fais pas, ma jolie, on a une cellule à Azkaban prête à t'accueillir.'

Sur ces mots, deux autres Aurors apparurent à quelques mètres, baguettes brandies. L'un d'entre eux marmonna une incantation, et un nuage argenté apparut avant de se dissiper rapidement dans l'air hivernal. Severus grogna.

'Pas d'échappatoire, cette fois-ci, j'en ai bien peur, Snape. Ni d'effet de surprise,' dit Fol-Œil du même air satisfait. Il jeta un regard noir à Théa. 'Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'as assommé.'

'Et j'y ai pris un plaisir infini,' rétorqua la jeune femme du tac au tac.

Cela ne sembla pas apaiser l'Auror.

'Oh, je prendrai un grand plaisir aussi à te faire cracher toutes les informations que tu possèdes, sois-en sûre,' susurra Maugrey.

'Les renforts arrivent, Fol-Œil,' dit un Auror en les gardant en joue. 'Ils sont faits comme des rats.'

Théa raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle savait très bien que tout voyage à Azkaban serait un aller simple, et elle n'allait pas se laisser prendre aussi facilement. Severus se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement, et elle se sentit soudain un peu plus forte et un peu moins vulnérable. La détermination brilla dans ses yeux noisette.

Elle savait que Severus était un duelliste émérite, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement non plus. Deux contre trois, ils avaient une chance. Ténue, mais une chance tout de même. Tant qu'ils agissaient vite.

'Snape, ça se termine maintenant,' gronda Maugrey, concentré lui aussi à présent. 'Expelliarmus !'

Severus conjura rapidement un bouclier autour d'eux, et Théa en profita.

'Obscuro !' s'écria-t-elle en visant Maugrey. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si son sortilège avait fonctionné et pointa sa baguette vers l'Auror le plus proche d'elle. 'Stupéfix !'

Son Stupéfix manqua, mais le sortilège d'aveuglement aveugla correctement Maugrey, qui gronda avant de marmonner le contre sort. L'Auror qu'elle avait visé lui lança un sort inconnu, qu'elle évita en se baissant, tandis que Severus lançait des sortilèges informulés.

'Petrificus Totalus,' marmonna Théa en visant les jambes de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut touché, mais la puissance de son sortilège était quelque peu amoindrie puisqu'il ne fit que trébucher. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à pester contre l'inefficacité de sa magie et lança une salve de sorts, qui semblèrent ne fonctionner que très peu.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Severus, ayant neutralisé l'autre Auror inconnu, se battait à présent contre Maugrey, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle évita de justesse un autre sort d'une couleur violette légèrement malsaine, quand elle fut touchée par un sort de Maugrey.

Lorsque toute sa volonté sembla disparaître de son corps, elle sentit une pointe de terreur ravager la part de son esprit qui lui appartenait encore. Elle entendait la voix rocailleuse de l'Auror borgne lui murmurer dans son esprit de se tourner vers Severus et de le tuer d'un Avada Kedavra. Elle vit qu'il continuait à se battre, tout en la contrôlant, et elle se tournait à moitié vers Severus quand elle se souvint de ses leçons d'Occlumancie. Soudain, la terreur de lui faire du mal l'envahit, et elle gagna une visibilité inédite sur son esprit, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de son mouvement, luttant contre cette présence étrangère et envahissante.

'Allez, allez... Tue-le... Tue-le, tout ira bien ensuite...' susurrait la voix de Fol-Oeil dans sa tête.

Théa érigea ses boucliers un par un, dans un effort surhumain pour le garder à l'extérieur, et, petit à petit, brique après brique, elle réussit à le repousser. Elle sentit sa présence s'affaiblir, s'altérer, et sa rage rompit un peu sa concentration, la laissant gagner un peu plus de terrain ; et il s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, elle le vit à travers ses yeux vides, et pointa sa baguette vers elle avant de lancer un sort inconnu tandis qu'elle regagnait le contrôle total de son corps et de son esprit.

Le sort, d'une lumière violette nimbée de noir, la toucha en bas du ventre, et sur la cuisse. Alors que Théa exultait en retrouvant la mobilité de son corps, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui déchirer la peau et les organes, la ravageant complètement ; et, pendant quelques secondes d'agonie, elle vit dans une brume de plus en plus épaisse Severus pousser un hurlement surhumain, un rugissement presque, tandis que Maugrey Fol-Œil attrapait l'Auror encore vaillant et transplanait.

Puis, elle s'effondra dans la neige nimbée de rouge, dans un oubli salvateur.

* * *

Severus paniquait.

C'était nouveau, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis la mort de Lily. Son sang s'était liquéfié dans ses veines, glacé, sa tête s'était vidée de toute pensée cohérente, tandis qu'il voyait son sortilège, son propre sortilège, frapper sa partenaire, son amie. Il n'avait pu que hurler, un puissant son de rage et de terreur, en la voyant tituber, les yeux dans le vide, après qu'elle ait si vaillamment combattu le sortilège de l'Imperium - il avait été si fier, si fier, que ce petit bout de Moldue soit capable de repousser l'un des Aurors les plus redoutables de Grande Bretagne.

Et maintenant, il avait si peur.

Il ligota d'un geste de baguette l'Auror restant à une pierre tombale, avant de se précipiter dans un même mouvement vers Théa. Le Sectumsempra. Evidemment. Raclure de Fol-Oeil, pensa-t-il avec toute la colère dont il était capable. Sa main tremblante raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette tandis qu'il la promenait sur les blessures les plus profondes. Le sang coulait à bouillons épais, chaud, presque fumant dans l'air glacial, et trempait de rouge la neige qui tombait dru à présent.

'Vulnera Sanentur,' murmura Severus d'une voix étranglée, tout en écartant de sa main libre les mèches de cheveux roux du visage de plus en plus pâle de Théa. 'Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur...'

Les plaies se refermaient doucement, laissant des cicatrices larges comme le pouce et écarlates sur le ventre à présent exposé de son amie. La cuisse n'était pas belle à voir. Severus répéta encore le sortilège, prenant son pouls de sa main gauche, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le sang battre, doucement mais régulièrement, dans ses veines. Il referma enfin l'ultime entaille sur sa cuisse, et lança dans la foulée des sorts de diagnostic.

Ce qu'il vit arrêta presque son cœur, et il se hâta de saisir leur sac et de fouiller à l'intérieur. Il mit finalement la main sur la fiole tant cherchée, et ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme avec son pouce, tendrement, avant de lui verser le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge. La potion glissa difficilement, et il massa sa gorge du bout des doigts afin de la faire déglutir.

Il vit avec soulagement Théa reprendre des couleurs, légèrement, et son cœur reprendre de l'assurance. Il lança de nouveaux sorts de diagnostic et, voyant qu'elle était désormais stable, se permit de respirer.

L'Auror commençait à remuer, et Severus lui jeta un sortilège de Stupéfixion, avant de lui décocher un bon coup de pied en même temps. Il avait des envies de meurtre. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de tuer cet Auror sur le champ, pour venger son amie, pour envoyer un message, pour satisfaire son envie de vengeance, sa soif de violence. La magie noire picotait ses doigts dans une supplique subtile pour être délivrée, mais il tint bon. Pas par pitié, mais pour pouvoir lui arracher des informations plus tard.

Severus ramassa précautionneusement Théa dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, déposant sa cape sur elle. Il agita ensuite sa baguette pour faire léviter l'Auror et partit rapidement du cimetière, tandis que le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel. Au bout d'un ou deux kilomètres, il attacha l'Auror à la Moldue à un Arbre, serrant les liens plus fort que nécessaire, avant de monter la tente et de déposer son précieux fardeau à l'intérieur. Non sans lancer un ou deux sortilèges sur l'Auror pour le prévenir à la seconde où il bougerait un orteil.

Une fois dans la tente, il s'agenouilla auprès de Théa, toujours dans une inconscience salutaire. Il lui faudrait la réveiller dans peu de temps, mais pour l'instant, elle faisait mieux de dormir. Il lança à nouveau des sorts de diagnostic. Son état s'améliorait légèrement, mais elle serait faible plusieurs jours. Il leur faudrait trouver un endroit où rester de façon temporaire, où ils seraient à peu près en sécurité.

Severus fouilla dans le sac et y trouva de l'Essence de Dictame. Il arracha un peu plus ses vêtements afin d'avoir un accès à ses cicatrices, essayant de ne pas remarquer sa quasi-nudité, et appliqua le baume sur les marques violacées, qui prirent au bout de quelques minutes une couleur plus saine. Pour faire bonne usage, il lança un autre sortilège pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

'Enervatum,' souffla-t-il enfin en visant Théa, après l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture.

* * *

Théa inspira profondément à travers sa mâchoire serrée, produisant un sifflement douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était endolori de partout, et au niveau de son ventre, une douleur lancinante traversait ses organes et picotait sa peau. Elle leva une main pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts, mais de longs doigts fins l'en empêchèrent.

'Ne bouge pas,' lui parvint la voix rassurante de Severus. 'J'ai reconstitué tes tissus, mais ils sont encore très fragiles. Il faut que tu y ailles doucement.'

Théa leva une paupière, puis une autre, laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à la lumière. Elle gémit.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?' parvint-elle à marmonner.

'Tu as pris un Sectumsempra,' lui répondit Severus, tout en caressant d'un geste apaisant sa main, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. 'Ce salopard de Fol-Œil. Il a réussi à s'en aller, mais j'ai capturé un de ses copains et je l'ai ligoté.'

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

'D-d'accord,' chuchota-t-elle. Elle fixa enfin son regard sur Severus. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et un air inquiet vieillissait son visage. Théa lui jeta un regard aussi scrutateur que possible. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a quelque chose d'autre?'

Severus sembla hésiter un long moment, puis soupira, tout en continuant à caresser sa main. Bizarrement, cela inquiéta Théa encore plus. 'Dis-moi,' murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau.

'J'ai lancé des sorts de diagnostic... Et le sort n'a pas fait que t'ouvrir en deux. Je suis désolé, mais les dégâts internes sont... considérables. Et irréparables, à première vue...'

Les longs doigts pâles de Severus se serrèrent sur les siens, lui apportant un peu plus de force. Elle le scruta avec de grands yeux pleins de terreur contenue. 'C'est... grave? A quel point?'

'Théa... Tes organes ont été quasiment ravagés par le sort. J'ai pu reconstituer ton estomac et ton foie, mais... Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants.' Il carra les mâchoires. 'Je suis désolé.'

La jeune femme prit un moment pour digérer l'information. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait d'avoir des enfants, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps plus tard, quand elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie et avec qui fonder un foyer. Mais que ce choix lui soit arraché ainsi... C'était inenvisageable. Elle toucha son bas ventre du bout des doigts avec sa main libre, frissonnant lorsque ses doigts froids touchèrent sa peau encore si sensible. Puis elle se mordit les lèvres violemment tandis que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Elle referma les paupières quelques instants, mettant toute sa volonté dans l'objectif de se contenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux, et ils n'étaient que légèrement humides. Elle força un sourire en direction de Severus.

'J'aurais pu mourir, je suppose...' le jeune homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse. 'Je ne suis pas passée loin.' Nouveau hochement de tête. 'Ce... ç'aurait pu être vraiment pire.'

Au troisième hochement de tête, elle fondit en larmes, et Severus l'entoura silencieusement de ses bras. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur de son âme.

* * *

 _Salut !_

 _Désolée de ce si long moment que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre et me remettre à cette histoire. Ma vie a été pour le moins mouvementée ces derniers temps, et j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes, notamment au niveau de mon inspiration._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pas mal d'action, pour me faire pardonner. J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite, et je dois avouer que ce soir, je suis particulièrement fatiguée, et j'ai la flemme de corriger ^^ donc s'il y a des fautes, au temps pour moi, je relirai demain._

 _Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne, à dire vrai. Entre le boulot - les fêtes arrivent, et c'est de plus en plus demandeur, étant donné que je travaille dans un magasin d'alimentation, on en PEUT PLUS, littéralement - ma situation familiale compliquée, et mon inspiration aléatoire, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Je n'ai cependant absolument pas abandonné cette histoire, et ma traduction non plus, bien que j'aie perdu tous les chapitres d'avance que j'avais, et que du coup, je suis DEGOUTEE, vous vous en doutez bien. Ce n'est pas fini, et vous n'avez pas encore terminé d'entendre parler de moi, j'en ai bien peur._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt, avec toute mon amitié._

 _Nastesia_


	10. Chapter 10

Théa se remettait doucement. Des blessures physiques étaient quasiment guéries, mais elle souffrait beaucoup du choc, et Severus avait décidé d'autorité de rester quelques jours à leur campement de fortune, ce pour quoi elle lui était plus que reconnaissante.

Ces deux derniers jours, il l'avait rarement laissée seule, ne s'absentant que pendant de courtes minutes pour aller chercher à manger, nourrir leur prisonnier, et d'autres menus impératifs.

Cela faisait quarante-huit heures qu'elle avait été blessée, et elle n'avait quasiment pas quitté la tente. La neige continuait de tomber dans le Nord du Royaume Uni, et la température ne cessait de descendre. La météo Moldue parlait d'un des hivers les plus froids depuis plusieurs décennies, et si Théa ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque écho de cet hiver 1983, elle le ressentait, malgré la chaleur magique de leur tente.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle se leva et s'habilla, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes encore un peu faibles. Elle avait un léger élancement dans la cuisse, mais elle savait pertinemment que dans la magie, elle aurait du rester alitée pendant encore plusieurs jours, voire semaines, avec une telle blessure.

Enfin, non, c'était incorrect. Sans la magie et sans Severus, elle aurait été tuée.

En enfilant son pantalon par dessus une paire de collants, elle remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement maigri. La jeune femme soupira. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Elle allait avoir besoin de toutes les forces qu'elle pouvait rassembler lors des prochains mois de fuite, de traque et de bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. C'était sa mission, et elle se devait de l'achever, pour le bien de tous, sinon le sien.

Enfilant un manteau et l'écharpe de Severus, elle sortit dans la neige, grimaçant lorsque son pied s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres dans la poudreuse fraîche. Le prisonnier était ligoté, adossé à un arbre, à quelques mètres. La tête baissée, il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Théa raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

S'approchant d'un pas, elle se rendit compte qu'une aura de chaleur entourait l'Auror. Au moins, il n'avait pas froid. Théa eut un demi sourire en constatant que Severus avait plus d'égards envers leur prisonnier que le ministère envers les pauvres âmes enfermées à Azkaban.

D'ailleurs, il était introuvable. Théa s'assit près du feu qu'elle raviva à la main, s'interrogeant sur l'arrivé surprise des Aurors l'avant-veille. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Dumbledore n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils seraient à Little Hangleton. Strictement aucun. Théa joua nerveusement avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, et soudainement, elle comprit. « L'enfoiré, » murmura-t-elle, sans quitter le bâton des yeux.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Severus pour reparaître dans leur clairière, descendant du balai avec un empressement presque inquiet. Il s'avança vers elle à grands pas, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança l'arrêta net.

Elle lui fit un sourire désarmant.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle d'une voix claire. « J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. »

Ils avaient décidé de le laisser là, après que Severus ait extrait toutes les informations de valeur de son esprit. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, mais mieux que rien. L'esprit à moitié brisé, un Oubliettes avait suffi à terminer le travail ; le Legilimens n'avait pas pris les pincettes qu'il avait utilisées avec Théa et avait dûment fouillé son esprit sans la moindre délicatesse. L'homme ne pourrait probablement jamais reprendre son travail d'Auror, et Théa n'en avait pas été désolée le moins du monde.

Ils avaient appris qu'il y avait une prime faramineuse sur leur tête. Dix mille Gallions, morts ou vifs. Ils étaient considérés comme une menace mortelle pour le monde sorcier, et Théa avait eu un goût de cendres dans la bouche en apprenant cela. Et dire qu'ils essayaient de sauver cette bande d'abrutis.

Tous les Aurors avaient décidé de mettre la main sur eux, faisant des deux complices les personnes les plus recherchées du Royaume Uni magique.

Merveilleux.

Théa avait également expliqué à Severus pourquoi elle devait changer de baguette. C'était évident, pourtant. La baguette lui avait été donnée par Dumbledore. Évidemment qu'il avait mis un sort de traçage dessus. Pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas compris plutôt, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ils ne se laisseraient plus prendre.

« Le Paris magique, » avait dit Severus.

C'était une bonne description. Ils avaient décidé de traverser la Manche afin de lui trouver une baguette libre de sort de traçage. Cela retardait légèrement leurs plans, mais c'était un impératif s'ils voulaient essayer de rester en vie. De plus, Théa avait le vif soupçon que Dumbledore avait bridé la baguette, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que c'était pour ça que ses sorts étaient aussi nuls.

Le quartier magique de Paris était magnifique. On y accédait par un dédale de ruelles, avec des arcades et des escaliers étroits, apparemment complètement invisible des Moldus ; au bout de ce petit labyrinthe, on débouchait sur une longue rue médiévale, propre et claire, parcourue par des sorciers et sorcières en robes de couleur vive.

Le froid était aussi beaucoup moins mordant qu'en Ecosse, et c'était un changement bienvenu.

Cela n'empêchait pas Théa d'être emmitouflée dans la cape de Severus. Depuis sa blessure, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout le temps froid. Sa cuisse la lançait toujours un peu mais elle ne doutait pas que la douleur allait disparaître bientôt.

Ils se promenèrent quelques instants, savourant le fait de ne pas voir d'affiches à leur effigie ou de regards obliques de la part des Français, et Severus s'arrêta devant une boutique sur trois étages, sans enseigne mais avec de grandes vitrines qui laissaient son intérieur sans équivoque. Des baguettes magiques.

Ils entrèrent et furent soulagés de voir l'intérieur désert. Severus attendit patiemment tandis que Théa observait les rayonnages. Des dizaines, des centaines de boites de baguettes soigneusement rangées, sans la moindre trace de poussière. Elles portaient tous un code gravé en lettres d'or, composé de lettres et de chiffres, et Théa n'avait aucune idée de l'organisation. Elle en était à "C147D" lorsque l'arrière boutique s'ouvrit doucement.

« Severus, » s'exclama une voix surprise. Féminine. « Quelle surprise ! »

Théa se retourna, et vit une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était grande, brune, avec de longs cheveux noirs corbeau ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux d'un bleu azur et une silhouette de rêve.

Théa ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner intérieurement.

« Sophie, » la salua Severus en inclinant la tête.

Les yeux de la dénommée Sophie tombèrent sur Théa et ils pétillèrent.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en Français, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Severus et revint vers Théa, en une question muette.

« Nous voyageons, Sophie, » soupira Severus d'un air pas. « Ne te fais pas d'idées. »

Théa se renfrogna encore plus et cela se vit un peu sur son visage. Détournant son regard d'elle, Sophie s'exclama, « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'espérer que mon cousin trouve enfin quelqu'un ! » dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil discret à Théa.

Son cousin. Évidemment son cousin. Parfait !

Interdite, Théa se repassa son cheminement mental. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement. Un son que, si elle connaissait Severus assez bien pour l'affirmer, le principal intéressé avait forcément entendu. Un regard discret vers lui le lui confirma. Il avait haussé un sourcil surpris, pas plus, mais elle était sûre que c'était pour elle, et qu'il se posait, lui aussi, un tas de question.

Théa sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites tandis qu'elle réalisait doucement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Alors, » reprit Sophie d'un air radieux, « Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'une baguette pour Théa, » dit Severus rapidement. « Aujourd'hui, si c'est possible... »

« Bien sûr, » répondit sa cousine toujours dans un Anglais parfait. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit venir un mètre magique qui mesura Théa sous toutes les coutures. Lisant les résultats sur un morceau de parchemin, elle marmonna quelque chose et alla dans les rayonnages, cherchant vraisemblablement une boîte en particulier. Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit. Théa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise, mais visiblement, c'était la seule ; Severus la regardait d'un air amusé, frôlant l'arrogance. Il allait se mettre à parler lorsque Sophie revint avec une boîte qui semblait plus vieille que les autres.

« Voilà, » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu incrédule. « Je crois que ce pourrait être celle-ci. Tenez, essayez-la. »

Se sentant particulièrement ridicule, Théa ouvrit la boîte, en sortit une baguette d'un bois clair et poli, et l'agita devant elle. Elle sentit une force l'envahir, et la baguette sembla crépiter entre ses doigts, avant de lancer une gerbe d'étincelles vertes.

Sophie eut un sourire ravi. « Je m'en doutais ! »

Severus lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et sa cousine fut ravie d'expliquer.

« Tu sais que mamie fabriquait des baguettes, » pépia-t-elle. Severus hocha la tête. « Un jour, elle a eu la visite d'une jeune femme. C'était il y a quoi, une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait la vingtaine et elle était clairement perdue. On aurait dit une gamine venant chercher sa première baguette, sauf que là, c'était une adulte. Elles en ont essayé des dizaines et des dizaines, aucune ne fonctionnait. Je crois que Beauxbâtons lui avait proposé un boulot. Au bout de plusieurs heures, n'y tenant plus, mamie a fait une baguette sur mesure pour cette femme. Elle s'appelait Alice. Cœur de crin de licorne, en bouleau, 25 centimètres. Et elle a marché. Après, mamie est allée boire un verre avec cette Alice, et elle lui a raconté qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là. Qu'elle était une Moldue. »

Théa jeta un regard interdit à Severus qui le lui rendit. Sophie observa leur interaction avec un plaisir évident.

« Mamie est devenue amie avec Alice, » dit-elle. « Elles se sont fréquentées jusqu'à la mort d'Alice et de mamie il y a une dizaine d'années. Elles ont pris une photo ensemble. Je vais vous montrer. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, Sophie attira a elle une boîte ancienne, qu'elle ouvrit et entreprit de fouiller pendant quelques instants.

Sans un mot, elle tendit la photo à Théa, et Severus se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir.

Théa pâlit.

C'était son portrait craché.

Les cheveux roux-auburn, les yeux bruns, le même nez. La même bouche. Les seules différences étaient que le visage d'Alice présentait quelques taches de rousseur et que son menton était légèrement plus volontaire, mais on aurait pu les confondre aisément.

« Et c'est sa baguette ? » s'enquérit Severus de sa voix grave, envoyant un frisson rouler dans le dos de Théa.

Sophie hocha la tête et Théa lui rendit la photo.

Troublée, elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle baguette. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle avait un sosie, un sosie qui était arrivé des années avant elle, en France cette fois. Et l'information principale restait sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Elle était morte ici. Dans ce monde. Dans cette réalité. Elle n'avait jamais pu retourner chez elle.

Tandis que Severus conversait avec Sophie, échangeant des nouvelles sans grand intérêt, il posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement. Il avait noté cette information, lui aussi. Théa ravala ses larmes et releva la tête.

« Merci, » dit-elle avec un sourire en direction de Sophie. « Je suis sûre que ce sera très utile. »

La jeune femme hocha gracieusement la tête et les mena vers sa maison, qui se trouvait derrière la boutique, après une cour qu'il fallait traverser. Elle était mariée, semblait-il, à un Français nommé Charles qui était en mission pour ce qui semblait être l'équivalent des Aurors en France.

« Vous allez rester ici ce soir, bien sûr, » pépia-t-elle en leur servant du thé.

Le dîner fut agréable. Théa mangea avec appétit, reprenant des forces après sa blessure, et écouta plus qu'elle ne parla. Sophie et Severus étaient liés par leur grand-mère, Anna Prince, qui avait eu deux enfants : Eileen et Robert. Robert avait eu deux enfants à son tour, Sophie et son frère, John, qui avait émigré aux États-Unis avec sa femme. La famille Prince était une famille ancienne mais désargentée et les femmes de la famille avaient dû se trouver un travail. Anna s'était prise d'affection pour la fabrication de baguette, et s'était installée en France après l'entrée d'Eileen à Poudlard, se mettant à son compte afin de ne pas avoir à concurrencer Ollivander, qui avait un quasi monopole sur le Royaume Uni.

Sophie, qui était venue chez elle à la mort de son père, avait repris la boutique à sa mort, quelques années auparavant.

Les deux cousins entretenaient une correspondance polie et affectueuse, mais ne se voyaient que très peu.

« Alors, » dit Sophie une fois qu'ils eurent fini le fromage, « Théa, comment avez-vous fait pour sortir Severus de son isolation presque maladive ? »

Théa déglutit et offrit son plus beau sourire. « Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, » dit-elle d'une voix désinvolte. Elle essaya de ne pas en dire plus mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de Sophie.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Alice, » dit-elle d'une voix calme. « C'en est troublant. Et que sa baguette vous choisisse... » Son regard traîna vers Severus. « Vous êtes arrivée comme elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Théa ne répondit rien. Ce fut le moment que choisit Charles pour rentrer de mission, entrant dans la salle à manger, toujours dans son uniforme. Sophie se leva et alla l'embrasser, mais son regard resta fixé sur Severus pendant plus longtemps que ce qui semblait naturel.

Théa s'agita sur sa chaise et reposa sa serviette sur la table. Severus lui lança un regard d'alerte.

Charles leur sourit et les salua, puis entraîna Sophie dans la cuisine pour lui dire un mot. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Severus se leva.

« On doit partir, » dit-il à mi-voix. « Un mandat d'arrêt international, sûrement. Les salopards. »

La voix courroucée de Sophie monta, dans un Français trop rapide pour qu'ils le comprennent.

« Théa, maintenant. »

Charles sortit à cet instant de la cuisine, baguette en main. Severus dégaina instantanément, et Théa en fit de même. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques instants.

« Vous êtes recherchés par les Aurors, » dit Charles dans un Anglais teinté d'un lourd accent. Severus ne répondit rien. « Je dois vous emmener au poste. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » dit Sophie d'un ton mauvais. « Tu vas les laisser repartir. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais très bien, » rétorqua son mari sans les lâcher des yeux. « La coopération magique... »

« A d'autres. Severus est de notre famille. »

« La tienne, pas la mienne. »

Severus lança un regard rapide vers Sophie, et ce fut le moment que Charles choisit pour attaquer. Théa ne manqua pas une seconde. « Protego ! »

Le sortilège marcha, et remarquablement. Le sort de Charles s'écrasa sur le bouclier et Severus lança une salve de Stupéfix, déviés par Charles, et les sorts allèrent s'écraser dans le mur, brisant des cadres. Théa et Severus bataillaient de concert, en synchronisation, et Charles n'avait aucune chance face à Severus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut Stupéfixié, et Severus, à peine essoufflé, lança un regard à Sophie.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué par égards pour toi, » dit-il d'une voix grave. « S'il reste sur mes traces, je ne serai pas aussi clément. »

« Mais... » choquée, la jeune femme était restée muette pendant le combat. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te cherchent ? »

« On sauve le monde, » répondit simplement Théa avant de sortir de la maison, Severus sur ses talons. Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit en souriant, et ils transplanèrent.

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence. J'ai pas mal de choses qui me sont arrivées récemment - un bébé, entre autres ; ma fille est née en Octobre - et des déménagements successifs m'ont fait laisser certaines choses derrière moi. Dont un ordinateur._

 _Je bosse sur Plutôt à Serpentard également mais je refuse de publier un seul chapitre tant que tout ne sera pas traduit. Ce long hiatus sera le dernier pour cette traduction._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous embrasse._

 _Nastesia_


End file.
